Tattered and Torn
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: AU. Garfield Logan had what many envied. An honored spot on the school's football team, great friends, good looks, charismatic as well as being funny and charming to boot. No one knows the inner battle he's having with himself at the moment, not even just himself involved either. Full summary inside. Mslash!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **_This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Teen Titans or anything to do with it, my co - writer and I just own the plot idea. Thank you!_

**Full Summary:** AU. Garfield Logan had what many envied. An honored spot on the school's football team, great friends, good looks, charismatic as well as being funny and charming to boot. No one knows the inner battle he's having with himself at the moment, not even just himself involved either. Could this 'too good to be true' turn into something very sticky, way faster than thought of? Rated T. RoyxGarxGarth. MSlash! You've been warned. :)

**A / n: **_This is my first time posting in this section a combination story that myself and co - writer Treskttn have worked on! Normally she posts everything we do, but I've decided to take on that responsibility for this story. We would love feedback from you guys. She takes the time to respond to every person who reviews and because this is our combination story, I will do that. :) Enjoy and many thanks for reading!_

* * *

"I am the next _Robin Hood_, bitches!" Garfield told the usual lunch table happily, seeming extra chipper this morning. Just what did this guy have every morning? Whatever it was, this table needed about three each. They all seemed as if they'd pulled all – nighters studying or something. The energy was just drained from the table.

Richard lightly face palmed. What could Garfield possibly be babbling on about now? He inwardly sighed, "As much as I probably shouldn't ask… what are you talking about?"

Garfield grinned, canines peeking through. "Oh y'know, how there's going to be some totally kick ass archery lessons going on. As I said, next _Robin Hood_ right here. Bask in this glory."

Rachel Roth smirked from underneath the hood of her sweatshirt. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Gar. You'll be that one guy that shoots himself in the foot."

Vic from across the table chuckled deeply. "Yeah, if the arrow is facing you, you're doing it wrong." The table laughed along with him.

The brunette beauty smirked once more from behind her book. "Let him try it anyway, see if he actually hits the target." Flipping a page nonchalantly in her book.

Garfield narrowed his pretty green eyes, blowing the soft blond bangs out of his face. "Shove your _Twilight _sparkling vamp shit." He mumbled to himself. "Yeah well, you'll all be jealous. I can feel it." Looking at her, his cheeks blushing but clearing his throat.

Meanwhile across the table, Karen poked at her fried chicken with her plastic fork. "Why give me a plastic fork mama? You tryna to make this girl shed some pounds? Damn…" She mumbled to herself just after breaking the plastic fork in the chicken.

Garfield took Richard's silverware from him, handing it to Karen, to which she smirked, "Thanks boys," finally being able to enjoy her lunch now.

Richard narrowed his eyes towards Garfield, clearing his throat. "So, who's going to be the one with the apple on their head when Garfield's practicing? I volunteer Vic." He told them classily, pulling out another eating utensil from his lunch bag.

Vic narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't think so."

Kori nudged Rachel, who looked up, and seemingly saw something much more interesting than her book across the room. Then, they all witnessed the most out of character occurrence.

Rachel dropped her book, pulled off her hood, and began to fix her hair. Kori followed her lead. Richard then followed their stare across the lunchroom as well, but then turned back to Gar with a disappointed look on his face. "Fine. Why don't you shoot it off pretty boy's head?" He gestured toward the boy across the room.

The center of attention was a man with long jet – black hair to his chin in a rather attractive way. He had an olive complexion, as well as the deepest blue eyes that were so beautiful they were even noticeable from the distance. He flashed the girls at the table a smooth smile and began to saunter their way.

Even Karen looked up and her eyes brightened with this hunky guy walking their way. "I don't even care which head, damn! Let's just see some action." She mumbled to herself, smoothing out her camisole tank top.

Kori grinned, "DO NOT REMOVE YOUR BEINGS FOR-"

Garfield shushed the red headed female, "No one cares, Kor... just chill out. There's nothing that great about him. You're all acting like love sick school girls." He had to admit, the attention this guy was getting was quite overdone.

Garth approached the table, trying to recognize its denizens. "Hello, ladies. How's it going?" He addressed first, and then looked to the others at the table, not knowing them too well. "Hey, I'm Garth..." he added coolly.

Rachel was the first of the females to speak up. "Hey, Garth." she gave him the smallest smile.

Garfield narrowed his eyes but then spoke to Garth. "Oh I'm sorry, that's a nervous twitch of hers, and Rachel Roth _never_ smiles."

Karen shrugged her shoulders, "Well I know I'm grinnin' from ear to ear. Hello there sweet pea, where you from?" She asked him, her charisma having a shine.

Richard sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the mess of pathetic acting females in front of him, giving a roll of his eyes; he couldn't help but to watch this character. Gabby was his name?

Garth smirked. "Really? I think her smile's beautiful. But if it's just a twitch, it's still pretty cute." he winked. She blushed and pulled up her hood.

He turned to Karen. "I normally sit over on that side of the room, but once I saw you guys, I couldn't help but come get a closer look. Just as beautiful as I imagined too." his eyes gazed into hers.

He then turned to the guys. "You're all on the football team right? Good game last night." He looked to Gar, scanning him over once. "You're in pretty good shape."

Garfield for some strange reason felt his cheeks get hot. "Uh, thank y-"

Kori narrowed her eyes at him, "No one cares!" But then she smiled widely, speaking in a sultry tone. "Please my clothes, do take off."

Richard's eyes widened, "Kori!" He gasped. "He's not all that…" he trailed off in a mumble, arms still folded over his chest. "Look Gabbie," he said with much sophistication. "you said you couldn't help yourself but to come over here, was it?" Maybe this guy had a reason, or secrets, or something to prove that he was bad news and not welcome here.

Garth smiled at Kori. "You are too precious."

He then looked over to Richard, not bothering to correct him. "Yes, Mr. Greyson," He responded, feeling they weren't comfortable enough for a first-name basis. "That and I thought I saw this one," he placed a hand on Gar's shoulder, "Checking me out. Thought I'd come say 'hello'." he smirked; his words were dipped in sarcasm, though he sounded as if he almost believed it a little bit.

Garfield rolled his eyes, "Yeah… sure."

Kori narrowed her eyes towards Garfield, "You! Use hand. Stay away from boy that is pretty."

Garfield's mouth dropped as Karen and Rachel, also Victor chuckled, but then he thought of why he'd defend that comment anyway. "Yeah, this pretty boy is ours Gar, you stick to running with balls… we'll make some playoffs right here, mmhmmm." Karen said sultrily, giving her full, plump lips a lick.

Garth laughed a bit. "Hey, come on now... who could be mad at that face?" he placed a finger under Gar's chin and moved his head up a bit so they could see him. His actions seemed playfully teasing.

Rachel answered him wryly, "I know a few people who could stay mad at that face."

Garth then spoke once again, "And Karen, I'm sure Vic's been waiting his chance to make a touchdown with you and you've yet to notice. He talks about you all the time." he smiled sweetly with the best of intentions.

Vic looked at Karen shyly, his anger for the pretty boy wearing thinner by the moment.

Rachel looked up at Garth with that smile of hers that could make Garfield go weak. Garth returned the favor with an equally knee shaking smile. He then looked to Kori, "As for you and Mr. Greyson. He's just pissy. Give him a week; it must be his time of the month."

Richard rolled his eyes, arms still exactly where they've been seated still, over his chest. "Yes well-"

Kori grinned, "No one cares!" Giggling, she spoke again. "That is fun very much so."

He sighed, feeling a slight headache coming on.

As for Garfield Logan, he felt speechless. But, he had no idea why. Should he feel speechless at another male's touch? What was going on right now? … the only thing he felt was scared. He backed up slightly, away from this Garth.

Feeling odd guilt that he may have hurt Garth's feelings, he mumbled, "I'm sorry." But then he took a second to wonder why he cared about another guys' feelings. And now his mind raced to why he was feeling so, out of sorts? What. The. Fuck?

Garth's smile fell and he tilted his head to the side. "For what? Nothing to apologize for, dude." his smile perked back up. "Hope to spend lunch with you next time," he looked at Gar but addressed the whole table.

Another blush rose to Garfield's cheeks as he looked away, feeling so very confused.

Karen moved from her fried chicken to her mango slices. "Oh we hope you do too, sweet pea. Take care!" She couldn't help but to let out a giggle, "So cute, and what a nice, tight butt."

Richard narrowed his eyes, _'Won't be so tight once something goes up it.'_ He thought snidely to himself. Although he must've said it out loud, considering the reply he received.

Garth smirked, snatching the apple from Gar's tray. "Are you suggesting butt sex, Richard?! Oh but we just met! No offense, Mr. Greyson, but up tight jerks aren't my type." he winked, biting into the crisp red apple. He then walked off.

Rachel let out a deep breath and picked her book back up.

Garfield sighed; he didn't know what to think. What to say or do, he even missed Garth's comment to Richard, which had Victor and the girls chuckling – except for Rachel, who dove right back into her book again. _'What… just happened?'_ He thought softly to himself.


	2. Chapter Two

Garfield entered Room 102, where the Archery club was to be held. He looked around... it was definitely less glamorous than imagined.

The equipment sat randomly around the room. There were about four kids in this overly white, empty room. A girl, sweetly dressed in a baby pink skirt and blouse, stood off to the side, playing with her bow.

Another member, a boy, sat off to the side, his leg over the arm of the chair, his elbow on the other. He rested his head on his hand. He had fiery orange hair, and pale white skin. He strangely wore a pair of sunglasses indoors, along with a pair of black skinny jeans and a band tee, not to mention the bold red converse. He had a pair of headphones on and he bobbed his head to the music.

Gar looked around, and not seeing anyone better to bother, he walked up to the petite brunette girl. Just as he was about to tap her shoulder, a heavy arm plopped itself over his shoulder. "Well hey there!" the rather tall, slightly thick man greeted. He had a stubbly beard, but other than that, he just looked like a usual teacher. He had on suit pants and a nice button down. He smiled at Gar. "You're an unfamiliar face. You are here for Archery Club, aren't you?"

The blond male's eyes widened slightly, "Yes sir, that's right. This… is the right room, isn't it?" He asked, taking another glance around the room.

"Why of course it is! You got a bow? An arrow?" he glanced over Gar. "Nope. Never mind. Here." he picked up a pair and handed them to Gar. "You ever done this before?"

Garfield's face flushed with that familiar blush, "Um, no sir." Although he didn't think he was the only first time archer here.

"Well, then. You got guts kid. Don't hurt yourself. Here, I'll set you up with the best. My nephew - let me tell you - he could hit any target." he then yelled, "ROY!" The sheer force of his voice shook Gar. The red headed boy jumped and dropped his iPod. He immediately got up and grabbed it, walking over to the two.

When he saw Gar, his face lit up and he gave an arrogant smirk. "Oh, a noob. I love them. So confused, all the time." he nodded to his uncle and took the bow from Gar. "Come with me." he didn't give much time for any other choice, he started toward the door in the back that lead outside. "What's your name?" he asked thoughtfully. The sun on his hair gave it an almost blonde highlight.

Garfield swallowed the seeming lump in his throat, "I…I'm Logan. Uh, Garfield Logan… hi, Roy." He said softly, the blush not seeming to leave his cheeks what so ever, his hands began to tremble slightly. Maybe coming here after school wasn't such a good idea after all?

He smiled lightly. "Don't be shy. Here, pay attention." He held up the bow and took a deep breath, "Stave, nock, limb, grip, back, belly, lower limb, nock, string." he pointed toward all the parts of the bow. His words came quickly without any pauses. He noticed Gar's overwhelmed expression. "Keep up, kid."

Garfield found himself staring at the other male's lips, trying to read what he was saying. He licked his own, slightly dry bottom lip. "Okay, I got this… I grip the back, nock the stave, and string the limb nock and belly." He blushed heavily, "No, no, wait… an arrow, is… like the female. Y'know, head… breasts… butt, cli-" He wondered why this male held up a hand to stop him in mid speech.

"No, no, no. All wrong. Women are much more complicated. Just forget them. I gave up on them awhile ago, not my thing." he handed Gar the bow and arrow. "We'll go over the parts of the arrow next time. I think you need a more hands on approach." he grabbed Gar's hand and ran it over the top. "Stave." then he ran it along the long wooden part, "Nock, upper limb, grip, back of bow," he ran Garfield's hand along the inside of it. "That's the belly. Over here is the lower limb, and then the nock." He smiled at him. "Simple. Got it?"

Garfield's eyes of a green hue, showed some hesitation. "Um… well, I… I think so, I just… would you hate me if I asked to, run through it again?" The hesitation and blushing he was doing made him even cuter, if that were possible.

Roy grinned. "That's cute; of course I wouldn't hate you. But no, _google_ it or something." then he hesitated and repeated as he did the first time, "Stave, nock, limb, grip, back, belly, limb, nock, string. Got it? Good. Moving on. Grab the bow by the grip."

Garfield couldn't help but to hesitate with that, when he dropped the bow he went to pick it up, but looking back up at Roy was an apparent no, no – or at least so the bow thought. He was pricked by the stave. "Oww, sorry." He said quickly, he could score a touchdown, run laps, do push ups, sit ups – he could even do a damn cartwheel, but he couldn't hold a bow properly? What was his issue?

Roy watched him carefully, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Garfield, the grip is the most obvious part. Just trying to get me to hold your hand again?" he took Gar's hand. "You could've just asked." he placed it on the grip. He then confiscated Gar's arrow. "You're not ready for pointy things," he teased.

Garfield blushed heavily as he felt this male's hand on his. But _why_ was he feeling this way? The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt. He didn't want to stop thinking about it though. Or should he stop? He wasn't sure. Sifting out of his thoughts, giving his head a slight shake, he left Roy holding the bow as he slid the other male's sunglasses up, leaving them perched upon his head, in that reddish blond hair of his. Looking into Roy's eyes, trying to read them for a sign of something, as of what – he wasn't quite sure.

Roy just brushed it off. "Grab the string with three fingers." he reached over and delicately placed Gar's hand – like so. "Pull back." Gar did so. Roy walked around him, biting his bottom lip and studying his form.

Gar then decided to do the same, appreciating Roy's thinness, but at the same time his muscle definition. His round jaw, cheek bones, spiky hair. Roy walked around him, stopping at his elbow.

Then, Roy reached up and pushed Gar's elbow up in a quick, harsh movement. Gar could feel the atmosphere get more serious. Roy placed a hand on Gar's lower back, straightening him up. Feeling Gar tense, he whispered, "Relax, Garfield. It's supposed to be fun- and it will be when you get past the basics. I promise."

Garfield couldn't help but to stay tensed, especially with a hand on the small of his back. One of his more sensitive places to be touched. Not, a major, drop to the floor and shiver turn on, but it was nice. Normally relaxed him but – he just couldn't relax. "…okay…" The only thing Garfield Logan (who could normally talk someone's ears off) could say.

He smirked, "Don't move. Focus on the target in front of you." He retracted from Gar and began to shuffle through something behind him. Gar couldn't see him. Roy continued to talk. "Your football friends... they're not into this type of thing. What'd they say about you joining?"

Garfield shrugged, "They didn't say much of anything, probably didn't take it seriously? I don't really know. Didn't really care to elaborate either, but then this pretty boy came up to the table, girls drooled, guys got in a huff, whatever I guess."

"Pretty boy? Dick Greyson? He's pretty gorgeous. Or maybe- Garth. He's too much of a bitch for me. Must have been Dick. How is he?" he continued to shuffle through stuff. "Are you watching the target, Garfield?" The shuffling noises stopped.

Garfield shifted his eyes, "Umm, no because you're talking to me." He chuckled but then scrunched his nose, "Wait… you think… Richard is… really?" He took a step back, but then tensed back into place when Roy's hand gave the small of his back a little hard push. "I… I think it was the other one you mentioned… that, y'know, took the girls' attention away from the guys…" Still distracted by the conversation, trying to catch the meaning from it, but also being oh so distracted.

Gar focused on the red bullseye about 30 feet away. Roy spoke. "Richard Greyson? Oh yeah, he's a prince." There seemed to be a biting tone evident. "We used to be good friends. I should visit him sometime. I owe him something." An arrow pierced the bullseye right before Gar's eye. It happened so fast, he didn't even notice when Roy slipped an arrow right between Gar's own fingers. "Your turn. Let's see if you can beat me." he laughed bitterly. "If you do, I'll declare witchcraft."

Garfield looked at Roy, "A prince?" Letting the arrow go and hitting the bullseye directly dead on, almost splitting Roy's arrow in the center. "Is that like, the same thing as thinking he's a babe?"

Roy was speechless. "No, it was sarcas- that's not possible." he took off his glasses and took a closer look. "No. That's. That's... am I being _Punk'd_?" he put his sunglasses back on and turned to face Gar.

Garfield's green eyes shifted, "I… have been called one before but I'm not… not doing, y'know, that?" For the first time in awhile, he felt… all nervous. Pleasantly dizzy, but he just couldn't put his finger on what it was making him feel this way.

"Yea, I guess." Roy shook his head. His confidence was a bit shaken. To think someone might be as good as him. _Pfft,_ he thought, _beginners luck._ "Alright kid. I say you deserve a prize for that one. Wow." he would say he was proud- had his ego not been so terribly wounded. "Anything in mind?"

Garfield's cheeks blushed; he stumbled back a little into Roy, him catching the other male right away. "Umm, not really anything… appropriate…" he mumbled, but he was told that if he was in a situation where words failed, to smile, so he did just that. Gave a soft smile. "Round 2?" He asked softly.

* * *

**numbuh13m: Thanks so much for reviewing! This update is for you xD  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to read and review - it's always appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter Three

Gar walked off school campus awhile after the end of day dismissal, just thinking to himself how happy he was to join the Archery Club. Hitting the target? That was an accomplishment. Even though he completely missed the second time- though, he may have just let Roy win.

There was someone walking ahead of him. The male turned and he recognized 'Gabbie', from lunch. The minute 'Gabbie' saw him though, he began to walk faster and pick up the pace.

Gar frowned. "Wait! Hold on!"

'Gabbie' openly sighed and turned, looking rather reluctant to stay and chat. "If you're here to tell me to stay away from your girlfriend Rachel, don't worry. She's really not my type."

Garfield tilted his head in slight confusion, "Oh her? No, no Rachel's not my girlfriend. I mean, awhile ago I hoped she might be but… nah. Not happening and I'm alright with that." He looked up at the pretty male in front of him. "So, um, how are you?" He asked courteously, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, a small smile growing on his face.

Garth narrowed his eyes. "Uhm, are you planning on waiting until we get to a secluded area so you can beat me up? Because – you might as well do it here." He saw Gar's confusion, and thought he might elaborate. "You seemed pretty hostile toward me at lunch today."

Garfield looked downward towards the cement. "No, no… that's not… I just, I'm sorry, I just thought… well I guess it's an ego thing. The girls were all drooling over you, puddles everywhere of their girly drool. I bet you're used to that though." He blurted, subtly looking Garth up and down, not even noticing he was doing so, but did anyway.

Garth shrugged. "Sure. But they only do because they want what they can't have. Plus, every girl has this fantasy of a gay guy changing for them, I think. But, hey, I can't say I hate the attention. It's an ego boost." he smiled, starting to walk again. "Girls love gay guys. It's a fact." he chuckled.

Garfield's eyes widened, "You're… gay?" He didn't sound mad, his voice was just soft. Walking next to him, he seemed more intrigued. "That's… that's cool. So, how did… you know? Did you have any… I don't know, how… could you tell?" Garfield seemed to be asking this as a legit question, not to be a jerk or make fun of him.

Whether his intentions were good or bad was unbeknownst to Garth. But he was happy to answer any questions. "Yeah, I'm gay. And it's not like I knew because I'm into girly things like glitter and show tunes- though, don't get me started on Armani. Anyways, I just found myself more sexually aroused by males than by females. I mean, I think females are pretty, but the thought of doing anything romantic with a female is just not even an option. But guys... they're just so much more attractive and sexually appealing to me, personally." He risked a side glance over to Gar. "Why do you ask, think you might be gay? Not that I'm accusing you. Don't be offended."

Garfield gave a shrug, "Oh I'm not offended… I just, I don't… know. I don't really know what to… think. I just, thought maybe there was a clear way you… knew for sure. I don't know, I'm sorry." He said, tossing his blond hair to the side. His green eyes darting back to Garth, awaiting a response of some type.

"Do you think you may be gay?" he asked rather casually. He had more than just Gar approach him on this topic. He was totally easy-going on talking about it.

Garfield looked to the taller male, "I'm not sure, maybe… maybe not. I just, I guess I need to be sure, y'know?" He then realized how silly a question that seemed. "… well of course you wouldn't because, you know." He fumbled with his fingers naively. "Garth, I'm really sorry to bother you."

"No bother. And I do know how you feel- I mean I was you at one point. I would say just be yourself, do you. And if one day you happen to find yourself with a guy, then so be it." he shrugged. He looked to Gar with a charming smile. "So, who is this boy that has you thinking, hmmm?" he seemed to prance a bit. He was happy for Gar. One day, Gar would figure it all out.

The young, blond adolescent gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Well, you're the first one who complimented me today… even though it was played off as great sarcasm and – oh, it _was_ sarcasm, wasn't it? … so sorry."

"No. It wasn't. I just didn't want to freak you out or anything- I think you're really cute. Though, I've never seen this shy side to you. You're usually very outgoing. I like both sides to you. It's a good balance." he smiled widely, running a hand through his long black hair that looked oh so soft. He chose to look ahead as he walked, hoping not to blush or scare the blonde off.

Garfield gave a soft smile, "Thanks. Although I don't have to tell you that you're attractive. You already know."

"Oh. But I like to hear it." he grinned. He then bit his lip, "not to freak you out but, would you mind some help on that thought process of yours? I can make it easier." He looked to insure nobody was around and then hesitantly took Gar's hand and entwined their fingers.

Garfield felt his cheeks get so very hot and flushed. "Um, I… I don't… mind. What, did you have on your mind?" Garfield Logan was seemingly that cute clueless boy shown in every high school movie. It was… cliché but quite adorable.

They slowed as they approached Gar's house. They stood out in his driveway. "Well, maybe... I could-" Garth began to lean in to kiss Gar.

Just then the front door opened, "That shirt is becoming on you darling, if I were on you, I'd be coming too!" Before the door shut as the tall, dark and handsome man stepped out side, allowing his little girl to have stepped outside first.

"Daddy! You know mommy won't be too impressed with that comment." She narrowed her eyes up at her father.

Cole grinned from ear to ear, "Well how dare she assume I'm talking about her? Maybe I was talking about the pool guy!"

Emma tilted her head in question, "But we don't even have a pool."

He narrowed his eyes but then gave a wave and smile, "Hey Gar! And boy invading Gar's personal bubble!"

Garth took a step back, raising his hand to casually wave to the man. "Hello, Sir. I promise not to pop his bubble- only to invade and provide comfortable company." he made a face that basically showed he regretted saying that. He turned and huffed under his breath, "Oh man I'm bad with parents." he then looked up and gave a confident smile to the man.

Garfield's face flushed, he didn't know what to say – especially to Cole and what he may or may not have seen. He just looked down, a small, "Hello." Escaping from his soft lips, ones that Garth got so, so incredibly close to kissing.

Cole gave a shrug, "So… is this young man scoring touchdowns?"

Garfield's eyes widened, "W-what?" He managed to blurt out rather quickly.

Cole grinned, "Personal bubble popping boy, are you new on the football team? My Gar's a pretty great athlete, knows how to play the field." He told him, a quick but suave wink.

Garth raised an eyebrow. "Yes, that he does. But no, I'm on the swim team. And, you can call me 'Personal Bubble Popping Garth'."

Cole raised an eyebrow, "You're name is Gar too?"

Garfield face palmed.

Garth chuckled. "No, my name is GarTH."

Cole nodded, "I'm going to call you, Gar the 2nd." He said with a wide smile. Even Emma herself face palmed this time. Garfield's green eyes looked to Garth apologetically with a soft smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

Cole became easier to understand when you hung around him more. Of course this was Garth's first time meeting him and all so it was no surprise he could barely keep up.

Garth really wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He decided to just try to fix it. "No, see, my name is Gar, then a T - H on the end."

Cole nodded, "Yeah… I'm just going to call you Garth. It's easier that way." He gave a shrug, "Anyway, have fun with popping bubble space boy. Emma and I are going to get some groceries." He picked up the little girl and gave a smile as he kissed her cheek. "So Gar-TH… will you be staying for dinner? … don't be offended, I'm not the one cooking." He teased.

Garth shook his head. "No, I have to get home. Thank you for inviting me, Sir. Nice meeting you."

Cole opened the car door, the little girl climbing into the vehicle, grabbing the seatbelt and buckling up. "Oh, well no problem. It was nice meeting you too."

Garfield looked to Garth, completely forgetting that their hands were _still_ intertwined. "I… uh, I'm sorry… about that... he's uh… different."

Garth smirked. "He's cool. Sorry I'm so awkward around parents. I'm not used to dealing with them... I'll see you tomorrow." he dropped Gar's hand and abruptly turned to walk away.

Garfield found himself smiling, but he kept it to himself, despite how hard it seemed he let out a sigh, "See you tomorrow, Gar number two." He said with a chuckle, shaking his head as he turned towards the house. Thinking about the attractive, dark haired, gay male. _'Oh boy…' _Garfield thought to himself.

* * *

**Blue mule: Thank you very much! Enjoy the story :)**

**numbuh13m: D'awww, it's no problem! I'm so glad you've decided to stick with it and keep reviewing. Many thanks!**

**mrtutus23: Thank you darling! I plan to ;D**

**Mizookie101: Awww, thanks so much! Yes he's exactly how I pictured him to be as well, I didn't start characterizing him until my amazing co-writer Treskttn gave me a gentle push to co - write Teen Titans stories with her. She gave me the role of Garfield/BB and that's how we've always done it and we haven't looked back. :D**


	4. Chapter Four

It was another day, the sun shining brightly – way too damn early for any sane being to be up, but school was still going on no matter how tired one was and Garfield Logan was pretty damn tired. Even though he was in bed at a decent time, his mind was racing with thoughts of archery with Roy, and lunch as well as walking home with Garth.

A ton to think about. Was he… not straight? He still thought girls were pretty, but he just felt something different, when he encountered both males. Victor was a male, but a close best friend. Richard could be a douche bag, but still a decent friend… he didn't feel those weird feelings around them. So what was going on? He had a lot on his mind, in his deep thought while wondering into the school to find his locker.

He caught a glimpse of Roy in the hall, with the rest of his friends. Roy looked to him, gave a quick smile and a head nod of acknowledgement, then turned back to his prior engagement.

Rachel happened to catch up with Gar and linked arms with him. "How was archery?"

Garfield gave a wide grin, "I didn't shoot my foot and I didn't shoot myself and I got the arrow dead center in the bullseye." He told her proudly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Really? I don't believe it!" she said in a mocking tone. "No you didn't." she had the smallest hint of a smile. Of course she'd be proud of her best friend. "Make any new, snobby, archery friends?"

He chuckled, "Why? What have you heard about people who do archery?" He figured she'd go on about how she heard they were snobs, or if it was just one of Rachel's 'screw the world' days.

She shrugged. "Just assumed. Richard used to do all that stuff and he said people weren't the friendliest. Which is saying something if it came from Richard." She leaned against the locker next to Gar's as he packed his books.

He made a grab for what he'd need this morning, dropping a text book on his foot, "Ooww, motherfucker." He cursed as he bent down to pick the book up off the floor. Unknowingly Roy was still behind him, and had a clear view of his 'tight, football butt'.

Roy took that as his cue to walk over. "Hey dude." he turned to acknowledge Rachel, "And lady dude."

Rachel seemed to wave him off. She had seen him before but knew he was one of those rowdy troublemakers that she never really associated with. "Hi, Roy." she said rather dully.

But Garfield on the other hand, he gave a _genuine_ smile. "Hey ba- uh, you." He faintly blushed and accidentally smacked his forehead off his locker and dropped another text book on his foot. The very same foot, very same spot. "That's it; I swear I want to shoot something." He said under his breath, bending over yet again to pick up his books, holding them steady this time.

Roy chuckled a bit. "Well, you can shoot things whenever you want now. Still can't believe you hit that target."

Rachel's eyebrows shot up. "You mean he really did hit the bullseye?"

Roy nodded, "Dead center." Gar managed to drop yet another book, which Roy caught and handed back to him. "Hold it steady, dude." Gar looked into Roy's usual sunglasses. Roy went on, "You drop just about everything besides a football. Hold it tightly, butter fingers- or, are you just trying to get me to hold your hand again? I told you, you just have to ask." he smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes, boys would be boys.

Garfield's face flushed a red color – he feared his cheeks would never resume normal color. "Well if I dropped a football, I'd have more time for archery," he chuckled. "or maybe no time – since the coach would slaughter me. He's a slave driver, man…"

Roy chuckled. "Yeah, I'd bet he'd hurt any person willing to ever mess with your football practice..." he chuckled, though it seemed more to himself. "Football practice today, right? That's too bad- you'll miss moving target practice. We'll go over it tomorrow- or, you know where to find me."

'_Hopefully somewhere that we can be alone…' _His thoughts trailed off, a smirk on his face. Shaking it off rather suddenly, "Yeah… and huh, moving target… sure, I got this. I can always like, ask Rae to help me practice, you totally will, won't you Rachel?" A smile on his face yet again.

Rachel raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I already told you that I'm not running around with an apple on my head. As long as you don't take aim near me, I'll help you with whatever."

Roy placed a hand on the locker beside her and leaned over the petite brunette. "Hey, now. Have a little faith. I'm sure he would never hurt that pretty little face." he ran a finger along her jaw. "I think you'd have fun if you stopped by archery practice."

Rachel pulled up her hood and backed away. "Yeah, maybe..." her monotone answered.

Garfield chuckled, "It's a great way to take out anger, and what better way of doing it than by shooting things? That sounds right up your alley Rae."

She gave Gar a thoughtful glance. "Well, I guess that's true. Are you the target?" she then gave him a smirk to show she was kidding. "Yeah, maybe I'll stop by. I've been meaning to spend more time with you."

Roy spoke up. "As have I- Gar is in popular demand these days, hmm?" he spoke quickly as usual. "Better get going. See you two soon."

Garfield's eyes traced the body of the male as he walked away, subtly as he shifted his gaze to Rachel, she was looking pretty today. "You, want to spend more time with me?" He asked her softly, closing his locker and holding on to his books, pencil case – any other essentials he'd need for the morning.

She nodded. "Yes. I have been wanting to. But you know football and what not. So I'm glad this opportunity came across, I suppose." she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

Garfield gave a shrug, "Well maybe soon Rae, keep in touch. Text me, or I'll text you." He told her with a friendly smile, "We'd better get to class though, huh?" He had absolutely no idea how he'd concentrate with so much going through his mind, but he'd have to try.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah..." then she added hesitantly. "Walk me?"

He gave her a gentle smile, "Yeah sure Rach, so… what are you up to after school?"

She shrugged. "Nothing yet, did you want to do something?"

Garfield returned the shrug, "Well, there's practice after school and… I don't know, are you free any other days this week?" He wasn't sure about planning for the rest of the week, sometimes football practices could have practices last minute.

Rachel gave the smallest bit of a smile. "Yeah, any time. I'm free all week- I, I mean..." she thought to the advice Kori gave her. "I'll have to check my schedule but- I'm free all week. Nevermind. I mean, yes. My answer is yes, I am free this week for anytime you are." she looked at him wondering just why she felt so awkward all of a sudden.

He chuckled and gave a shrug, "Alright Rae, text me. I'll let you know. Cole said he's stocking up on the gummy bears and waiting for his bestest buddy to share them with."

She smiled. "Can't wait."

**(T~T)**

It was now lunch time, Garfield bringing his bagged lunch to the table and sitting down. He made a grab for his carrots and celery, dip accompanying them. He looked over across the cafeteria, noticing Roy across the way, sitting upon a table. The blond male's breath lightly hitched when the other male gave a slight half nod and smile, turning back to his friends.

Richard pulled out a note from his lunch bag, "What the –"

Garfield raised an eyebrow. "Who's that from?"

Richard shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know… all it says is, 'Are you looking for a prince, princess?' – what… why?" He crumpled the note and Garfield couldn't help but to think back to yesterday.

Karen shook her head, "We're not gonna spend life worrying about who's spoonin' with Princess Dick, what else is goin' on? Anything new?" She asked the table, glances exchanged.

Gar spotted Garth staring at him, and Garth immediately got up from the table he was at and hesitantly walked towards Gar. He gave a shy smile, much different from yesterday's confidence filled heart-throb. He spoke up a little shakily, "Sorry about yesterday. I've been so embarrassed by what happened with your dad yesterday. I just handled it so awkwardly."

Garfield blushed, "No, no it uh… it was cool. He's, kinda weird anyway." He said with a laugh, rather hoping that Garth wouldn't continue on about it, but he figured he was safe. For now at least.

Garth perked up, seemingly his confidence came back fast. "Well, then. Glad to have met him nonetheless, next time I'll dazzle him- uh, assuming I may get another chance someday." He then looked up to Karen. "And hello there, doll face. How is your day going?" He obviously had a favorite and who better than the sassy Karen?

Garfield blushed, "Perhaps… I don't know… if you want to." Returning back to his vegetables and dip.

Karen grinned widely, "Not very exciting honey bee," she told him, a shrug attached. "just, classes, students chatting, rumors being spread – typical high school day. Oh, and homework already, it never seems to cease."

Kori shrugged her shoulders, "Homework I have yes, but-"

Garfield gave a wide grin, "No one cares!" Kori smacked him with her bagged sandwich.

Garth copied his actions from the day before and snatched Rachel's apple. He lifted it to his lips, and just before he took a bite, an arrow ran it through and knocked the apple from his hands. The apple fell back onto the table and rolled for a second with the arrow right through it.

Roy walked by chuckling. "See, Rachel? Have some faith. The apple thing is legit." Roy said, grabbing the arrow-apple kabob. "Here ya go," he handed it to Gar like it was a prize. "For hitting the target yesterday. Enjoy." he then sauntered off with his bow.

Richard raised an eyebrow, "Well, he shoots his target, but I've yet to see him take from the rich and give to the poor." He mumbled, his arms folding over his chest.

Garfield pulled the apple off the arrow, taking a bite out of it nonchalantly. "Victory is sweet, what can I say?"

Rachel frowned. "I'll have to start bringing two apples."

Vic chuckled, "Take from the rich and give to the poor? Dude, you're richer than the richest dude…. _Robin Hood_ would suck you dry."

Garth just burned. "That boy is so reckless. He could have killed someone! Imagine if he missed! That's such poor judgment on his part." he shook his head.

Garfield shrugged, "He knew he wouldn't miss I guess. I'm not really sure… but, you're okay right?" He asked Garth softly.

Richard smirked, "It was kind of cool, but rather cocky if you ask me. Those archery people are all oh so snobby."

Garfield gave his eyes a subtle roll, "Like someone else we know?" He mumbled under his breath.

Richard narrowed his eyes; "Roy is just a flaming fa-" he stopped himself. "His hair is just so orange. Like flames. He's a weird guy, we used to hangout sometimes."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Oh-kay, well anyways, I thought it was cool. But Garth is right. Reckless. But no blood no foul."

Garth just sighed. "He's going to hurt someone someday." He smiled anyways. "But, it's all whatever. You're right, no one got hurt. I just... I'm not very fond of that guy." he decided. "But I best get going. See you guys later." he smiled mostly to Gar. "Hopefully sooner than later."

* * *

**numbuh13m: Thank you darling! You're amazing :)**

**Mizookie101: Why thank you! :D**

**I hope everyone's enjoying this story so far **

**Reviews are very much appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter Five

Garfield Logan's throat was parched especially from what they did in practice so far. He chugged almost an entire bottle of water he felt so dry and in need of it. "Coach must be on his damn menstrual cycle today. I swear…" he mumbled obscenities as he drank the last of his water.

Vic walked over and grabbed his own bottle. "Man, it's killing out there." he wiped the sweat off his face with a spare shirt. "Whew, he's really going hard on us today..." he sat. Then, trying to make some conversation as to not go back to practicing. "Hey, seems you and Garth got friendly. I thought you hated that guy."

Garfield gave his shoulders a shrug as he let out a sigh. "He's not that bad. Y'know, once y'get to talk to him. Get to know him better."

Richard tossed his short off, revealing his toned abdomen, after having just poured water on himself, the water droplets trickling along his body. "Yeah? Y'know him well yet? Gonna go on a date?" He chuckled at his own comment.

Vic nodded, "That man is pure sex and I am a raging homosexual. He's mine." he joked.

Garfield's eyes drew to Richard Greyson's body. That fine, fine man body. The way the water droplets rode down his six pack stomach, his shorts riding rather low… this only being practice, not needing official uniforms or anything.

Coach said it was just a lazy practice today, even though he seemed to be pushing them like crazy. Garfield suddenly closed his eyes for a moment, _'Noo, no, no Garfield, no! I can't… I can't look at him like that, that's just… gross. It's Moneybags, I don't look at him like that. Not to mention he's a douche nugget bag… icky.'_ He rambled to himself, not imagining that anyone was trying to catch his attention, even though they were.

Richard ran a hand through his hair. Then he looked down at Gar. "You okay?" he seemed genuinely interested.

Garfield continued to zone out for a few more seconds before shaking his head, "Uh, yeah, little bit dizzy – I'm cool… uh, you… planning on wearing a shirt for the remainder of practice? Just… wondering." He asked awkwardly.

"Wasn't planning it. Would you prefer if I did?"

Garfield turned around to conceal his blushing face, "I…do..n't… give…a shit." He blurted out, "Why would I care, what you do or don't wear? … whatever."

Richard chuckled. "Alright, dude. Whatever." He ran back on the field and grabbed the ball. He then tossed it over to Vic. "Come on you lazy assholes!"

Vic caught the ball and made a nice pass to Richard. The ball was soaring - it really was a great pass with the perfect spin on it. Then, and the guys barely believed it though they saw it with their own eyes, something struck the ball and knocked it from the air right before Richard.

Richard walked over to the ball and picked it up. It had a wooden arrow running right through the middle. "The fuck is this?" he held up the ball. A rather vivacious red-headed boy jogged onto the field, a bow in one hand, and a pouch of arrows slung over his shoulder.

Richard narrowed his eyes, "Dude," he whined, "you got your arrow stuck in our ball!"

Roy mocked shock. "What?"

He grabbed the ball out of Richard's hands. "Oh, man. Dude! You got your ball stuck on my arrow!"

Garfield smirked, _'Either way sounds so dirty…' _ He gave his head a shake, "Hey," he looked to Roy. "has… practice started yet?" A genuine smile on his face, subtle – but there for sure.

Roy kind of looked over him. "But of course, Gar. I'd say it's a success so far."

Dick narrowed his eyes. "What is going on, Roy?"

Roy took a second to look over Richard's bare body before giving a cocky smile. "Weren't you listening? Moving target practice!" he grinned as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Richard frowned. "You have to be more careful! You could have missed and hurt someone!"

Roy's arrogant smirk stayed in place. "_Could_ have missed? I did miss! I was aiming for you!" he shoved Richard.

Richard stumbled back but regained his composure. "Are you threatening me?" Richard then mirrored his arrogance. "You do realize you're messing with a team of football players?" The rest of the guys began to close in.

Garfield sighed, "Oh Richard, I doubt you'd be this confident on your own. Of course you need a bunch of guys for help." He inwardly sighed. Hopefully his mouth would be enough to get Richard to lie off, although a strange feeling told him it wouldn't. Maybe he should be on guard here?

Richard seemed reluctant to hit Roy. "I don't want to hurt you dude."

Roy grabbed an arrow from the bag and quickly took aim at Richard, closing one eye. "Of course you don't." he rolled his eyes. "Play the good guy, Richard. You may have your football team but _you_ do realize that I have perfect aim, right?" He shot an arrow right between Richard's feet. He then loaded his bow again and took aim once more.

Richard let out a deep breath. "Alright, I get it. What are you trying to prove?"

Roy grinned kindly. "Just reminding you that loose lips sink ships. And I know that you've been running that mouth of yours about me, and I was just reminding you why it's not a good idea."

Richard rolled his eyes. "Message received. Now would you stop holding up practice before I seriously hurt you? I know you won't shoot me dude."

Roy watched him cautiously, then decided to bring his bow down. "Fine. But next time, you won't be as lucky." Vic stepped up protectively so that he was right up against Roy's shoulder. Roy looked up and flinched. "Dear God you're a beast. What to you bench, airplanes? Elephants?" Vic raised an unfriendly eyebrow. Roy laughed nervously. "Riiiight, I'll just be on my way. Nice chat. Good times." he patted Dick on the shoulder, and then rushed off the field.

Garfield, seemed to be the only one who didn't take the rest of the team seriously in their 'apparent anger' – he actually chuckled as he bit his bottom lip, looking briefly towards the direction in which Roy, ran off in.

Richard shook his head. "That boy... he's an idiot." he didn't seem like he wanted to really insult him.

Vic laughed. "How'd he know I bench airplanes?"

Garfield gave a small laugh again, "With those guns, I think it's a bit obvious Vic. Anyway, I'm gonna peace early, tell coach I died, and next practice I'll tell him I was magically revived. Later guys!" He told them as he headed off towards the bleachers, once getting behind them, he headed in the direction Roy took off in.

He found Roy sitting happily under a tree, eating an apple. His sunglasses on as usual. He looked pretty damn happy for a guy that almost got the shit beat out of him. His bow was leaned against the tree. He looked up and smiled. "Hey, Garfield."

Garfield let out a sigh of relief, "Hey you," he said with a soft smile, plopping down on the grass near him. "so… do you always arrive, raise hell and leave?"

"Nah. Richard just happened to have it coming to him." he sighed dreamily. "But he is a prince. A good friend, let me tell you. Keep him around, Gar. He's a really great friend." he bit into his apple. "He's pretty toned, eh? He's really something."

Roy lifted his shirt a bit and rubbed his flat stomach. He was thin and pretty good looking, great muscular definition, but he did not have abs like Richard. He rubbed his stomach contentedly. "He must workout a lot."

Garfield took this moment to lie down in the grass, his elbow propping himself up. "Well, he's not bad… I guess. Not as toned as say, Vic. Now he's a brick, motherfucking house." He said with a laugh, but he reached out and poked Roy's belly button. "You're just fine, trust me. Nice to look at." He told him ever so softly, a smile upon his lips.

Roy smiled back. "Thanks. But I'm no Richard. That guy could make the straightest of males gay- so to say. Just a figure of speech." he looked up the tree. "Care for an apple?"

Garfield shrugged, "He's not that great, but would you date him if… he'd date you?" He asked, shaking his head in negative response to the offer of an apple.

Roy smiled at the thought, then shook his head. "If I was gay- I undoubtedly would. But I'm straight. I just happen to think he's really something special. That cute little foreign redhead Kori is lucky." he sunk his teeth into his apple again. "So are you. Like I said. He's a good friend." He then smirked, "Though, he's just as lucky to have you. You're a great guy too, amazing. Smart, handsome, funny, talented. Yeah, you two are just really special."

Garfield felt his face blush, "Well thank you, that's really sweet." Without another warning, he inched himself over closer to Roy, snaking his hand around the other's neck and bringing him down, brushing his lips against Roy's, forcefully at first, but the kiss softening, as well as deepening.

Roy's pulse raced. He wanted so much just to run a hand through Gar's hair. He swept his tongue in Gar's mouth. He then reached to touch the blonde's hair, but just before he did, he dropped his hand and pulled away. He pulled off his sunglasses and rubbed his head. His usual incessant babbling had finally been silent.

He then looked into Gar's eyes. And Gar almost missed it, but he caught the subtle trait. Roy had one green eye and one blue. It was a very subtle difference, but at the same time very unique and beautiful. He smiled for second, then his smile faded. He waited for Gar to break the silence.

Garfield smiled and so naturally ran his hand through Roy's hair, "Your eyes…" he began, "they're the most… beautiful… that I've ever seen. They're gorgeous, Roy."

He bit his lip and he spoke in sort-of a whisper. "Really? I wear sunglasses so I don't freak people out or something. It's...strange." he scrunched his nose. But he couldn't hold back a smile no matter how hard he tried. "Thank you. Your eyes are amazing too. You're just...amazing." he looked as though he just wanted to hug Gar, but he was having his own silent internal battle with himself.

Garfield shrugged, "They're just… green. But yours are wicked cool." He gave a chuckle, "I mean it. You're pretty awesome, yourself." He inched a little closer, "So… you're straight, you say?" A hint of sultriness in his voice.

He gulped, seemingly a bit nervous. "You bet. I'm straighter than a ruler." he boasted.

Garfield smirked and chuckled, "Don't you mean, straighter than an arrow?"

Roy nodded and chuckled along with him. "Exactly. I am straighter than an arrow. Are you too?"

The blond nodded enthusiastically, "Oh totally, I'm way straight…"

Roy leaned his head against Gar's, their lips barely a centimeter away. Roy spoke, "I'm straight," he told himself. "I'm straight." he said again. "I'm..." he closed his eyes and lightly pressed his lips to Gar's, finally running a hand through his soft blonde hair. He had never felt as content and satisfied as he did here, with Gar.

* * *

**Mizookie101: Aww, well I hope you're still kicking ;D this story is basically done. Like, a scene or two left to be done if that. xD but I have tons more chapters to post for you, don't worry about that! I was just in the midst of moving and what not so it's been hectic, but here I am! Yeah I'm not really sure why there isn't more reviews either, but that's okay xD **

**Thanks to anyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, alerted - all that jazz. It means so much! :3**


	6. Chapter Six

Gar felt like he could walk on air. Even though Roy had pulled a shabby excuse and left a little earlier than expected, he just felt so smitten. He was on his way home, when he heard someone call to him from behind.

"Gar! Hold up!" Gar turned to see a drenched Garth, in all his shirtless glory. Now Gar knew _exactly_ what a swimmer's body really was. And he just had to agree that it really was a great thing. Garth had a beautifully toned six pack as well as a sleek, drenched, dripping silhouette. He wore just a pair of swim trunks and a towel around his neck. His hair was slicked back from his nicely tanned, nicely chiseled face.

Garfield blushed heavily, "Hey… wet, dripping… Gar the second."

Garth laughed. "Swim team had a party today. I placed first in a meet." he grinned a pearly white grin. Confident Garth was fully back in throttle. "How are you? Did football run late? You should already be home by now."

Instead of answering the question, Garfield decided to dodge it for now. "And what are you sir? My time keeper?" He asked, a hint of flirtatiousness in his voice.

"More like time manager, as in, I'd like to manage more time with you." he smirked, taking Gar's hand as he did the previous day.

Garfield felt his cheeks blush and get all familiarly hot. "Ooh, is that so?" He challenged, as if he didn't think Garth was serious.

Garth nodded. "It is so. I'm determined to get that kiss that was so strangely interrupted yesterday." he looked forward as he always did. "but not yet, it has to be spontaneous of course."

Garfield nodded, "Oh… oh I see. So, you think you got this, all figured out do you?"

Garth squeezed Gar's hand and walked in front of him, so they were face to face. He quickly took Gar's other hand and pressed his lips to the other male's in a sweet, soft, sensual kiss. He pulled away after a moment. "Yeah. I think I do."

The blond male gave a smirk, "Mmm, I don't know if you do…" he stated, walking a little faster, teasing the other male.

"Hey, don't ignore my mind blowing kissing skills!" he jogged a bit to catch up. "Y'know you want some." he laughed a bit. "Let me pop your personal space bubble!"

Garfield let out a laugh, "Ooh no you don't! Not so fast!" He joked dramatically, teasing Garth once more by getting so close to kissing him, but pulling away, taking off down the street. "You want it? Come get it!"

"If this was in a pool, I'd so be able to catch up!" he playfully ran after Gar, snapping his towel at him whenever he got slightly close. Finally he caught up and hugged Gar from behind, "I got you, you little track star!"

He couldn't help but to laugh, but before either adolescent could notice – a familiar voice hollered out to them, "HELLO PERSONAL BUBBLE POPPING BOY!" None other than Cole greeted with a wave, little Emma also waving.

Garth let go of Gar and looked up with a wide smile. '_I'm going to do it right this time,'_ he thought to himself. "Hello, Sir! How's it going?" he set the towel over his shoulders.

Cole grinned as Garfield face palmed, "Chip chip cheerio boy and all a bunch of chapstick."

Even little Emma, her dark brown curls cascading down her back, looked up at her father curiously, "Daddy, what the -"

Looking down at his daughter he picked her up, "Aye' top of the mornin' to ya's."

Garfield face palmed once more and looked back at Garth with an apologetic smile, "He thinks he's cool and _loves_ doing accents." The blond male chuckled to himself in thought. _'You'll get to know that Cole is just that... Cole. No words to describe him what so ever.'_

Garth nodded. "Not a problem. Well Blimey, so do I!" he laughed, nudging Gar and giving a smile. He wanted to make this as comfortable as possible, considering how awfully it went the other day.

The other smiled softly, he could tell that Garth was putting much more of an effort today than he did the other day and this was probably his way of trying to make up for it. He thought even the attempt was so, so sweet.

Cole grinned from ear to ear, "I have an accent making friend? Really?!" Garfield resisted the urge to face palm once again.

Garth grinned from ear to ear. "Yes, sir you do! We should have tea time together sometime! Fancy a crumpet?"

Cole chuckled and shook his head, "Nah, I'm not a fan of trumpets."

Garfield gave a shrug of his shoulders as the male beside him raised an eyebrow.

Garth just nodded. "I completely understand. Neither am I." He just kept his smile on his face. Not much else he could do.

"COLE – are you bothering the kids?" None other than his wife Hillary stepped outside the door, her dirty blond hair swept up into a messy bun from doing house work most of the day. Cole having been at work and Emma getting back from preschool.

Cole shrugged, "No I hate kids."

Hillary laughed, "You _are_ a big kid." She looked to see a dark haired male standing next to Garfield. "Oh hello there, don't mind this lug nut, he's harmless."

Cole gasped, "Hillary! Talking about lugging my nuts in front of the kids?"

Garth cracked up, trying his best not to laugh but he just couldn't help it. "Oh, he's fine Mrs. Logan." at this point, Garth just wished he had worn a shirt... And some pants.

Garth didn't know exactly why, but a slight… estranged silence filled the air. Had he said something wrong? "Well, that's good." Hillary spoke up, relieving the silence. "Must you go home right away or, do you have some spare time? Maybe you'd… like to stay for dinner?"

Even Cole didn't have a crack to use right now, he was slightly shocked that the young male did assume they were Garfield's biological parents, but then again he was flattered because it seemed that they had a nice, tight bond that was believable. Just then Cole spoke up, "Actually Hill, I got some shit to take care of tonight, kinda bad timing."

She gave a dark smirk, "You can take care of me later."

He dropped his mouth agape for a moment, "Ooh girl you's a freaky thang aren't you?"

Garfield felt this right now, was utter social suicide. "Don't… don't do that…" He mumbled to himself.

Emma, in her father's arms bopped his nose. "Daddy, listen! … maybe Garf can come over tomorrow and stay tomorrow?"

Cole shrugged, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea to me. We can grab groceries then, maybe out and about, what says you half – naked, personal bubble popping boy?"

Garth nodded. "Sure. I'd love to. But for now I best be going, my uh...my parents might worry." he said slightly bitterly. "Take care guys." he waved and went on his way feeling that somehow he screwed that up a second time in a row.

Garfield's green eyes followed Garth as he walked down the street; he couldn't help but to notice the bitter sounding tone in his voice when he mentioned his parents. It wasn't until Cole started talking to Gar, that he snapped out of his daze. "So, do you always walk home with half – naked, personal bubble popping boys?"

Garfield's face fell flat. "Not cool." He mumbled.

Hillary nudged her husband playfully, "Why, are you jealous?"

* * *

**Mizookie101: Lmao relax my friend, there's over 20 chapters filled with good stuffs, I swear it. The co - writer and I don't write crap xD I don't like rating things 'M' unless I absolutely need to xD I mean, I know I don't remember to switch the ratings of stories shown in the listings, so I don't know if anyone else does. Mostly all my stories are rated 'T' but if I have to up the rating, I do :) I know! But I mean, GarxRae is pretty much the best response here, or RaexRob or whatever xD but that's okay, knowing you appreciate the story (amongs others too of course) I'll try to make some speedy updates! Thanks for continuously reviewing, it means so much :3**

**Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, followed and alerted so far, it's always appreciated!**


	7. Chapter Seven

Kori tossed her deep red French braid over her shoulder as she un - bagged her lunch the following day. Sandwich, juice, strange thing with seeds in it – were her parents trying to kill her? … regardless she looked to Garfield and gave a smile, "So… friend Garfield," He raised an eyebrow, getting ready to eat his veggie burger. "would you be one to take two… share intimate – ness?"

The blond male adverted his gaze to the side (ironically where Garth was sitting) as his cheeks turned rosy in color. _What_ was she asking him?

Karen chuckled, "Damn, this girl's a trip."

Garfield thought for another few seconds, "Are you asking me, if I'd be in a…"

Kori smirked, "An openness on the ship of relations."

Richard heaved a sigh, "An open relationship Gar, would you be in one?"

The red headed beauty grinned, "Yes friend Gar, that is what I am questioning."

Garfield blushed and just shrugged his shoulders. "I… don't know…"

At that point, also extremely coincidentally ironic, Roy walked over with a tray of some amazing looking cupcakes. "Good Morrow, Richard's friends." he then leaned across the table and held the tray of cupcakes in front of Dick. "Care for a sweet treat, my friend? Made them myself."

Richard just gave a small smile and took one. "Yeah. Thanks, Roy." he seemed unenthusiastic.

Garth looked up. "Baking, Roy? Hmm..."

Roy chuckled. "No, no. I'm not baked right now."

"You seem to have an interest in Richard all the sudden..." Garth remarked. Gar felt as though he was missing a vital piece of this conversation.

Roy shrugged, "Not at all. What's wrong? Are you jealous? Have a bit of a crush on me?"

Garth shook his head. "Not at all. Though I could ask you the same thing."

Roy nodded. "I just want you in my bed all night. We can watch that show about fashion." He then shrugged. "Sorry, dude. I'm straight. Don't get too excited."

Garth just gave a sort of glare as Roy walked away. There was obviously a bit more between the two than Gar knew.

Rachel frowned at Richard. "What was that about?"

Richard just shoved the whole cupcake into his mouth and mumbled something unintelligible.

Garfield gave a soft chuckle, "Is that cupcake good? … sure sounds like it." He glanced over at Garth sympathetically, he wanted to know what went on between him and Roy, but he also didn't want to appear nosy. He then looked to Richard, "So… last time you two encountered, something about Victor here bench pressing airplanes…"

Karen took a moment to reach over and gave Victor's bicep a squeeze. "Damn sweet pea, you be bench pressin' something." She complimented him with a radiant, flirtatious smile.

"And," Garfield continued, "now you're accepting cupcakes?" addressing Richard, who was attempting to lick all the frosting off around his mouth. "Oh look, you're Richard Greyson – I recognize you now with shit all over your face." Garfield mumbled, but audible enough for Garth to hear, sitting beside him.

Richard just smiled and shrugged. "We used to be friends. Then... well he _changed_ kind of, and I said some things I shouldn't have. But we made up. More or less. He makes me uncomfortable." he said honestly, longing for another cupcake.

Victor smiled at Karen. "You know it, babe. Why don't you come to this Friday's football game? I'll score a touchdown just for you." he smiled shyly.

Garth just chuckled. He definitely wasn't a fan of Richard. Or Roy for that matter.

Garfield shrugged, "Ah, I see… interesting, you want another cupcake?" Knowing that Richard of course did, he gave a teasing smile. But then Garfield's eyes widened, "Shit, fuck! We have a game on Friday? _Seriously_? But, why?" He groaned lightly in seeming agony. At one time, Garfield's entire life revolved around football, but now – he had his sight built on other things. Way more important than football. He wasn't losing his touch, but maybe his interest? He wasn't so sure.

Vic narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, calm your tits." he then looked across the room. "And they are being so loud!" he complained, looking to a table across the room.

They looked over to Roy's table. That group would be referred to as "The Others", "The Trouble Makers", or sometimes even "The Potheads". They were that obnoxious table that didn't understand the need for chairs, inside voices, or manners.

They were currently playing loud rock music. Some were dancing, others were just yelling, some even singing. The clear 'Happy Birthday' song could be heard over the rock music as they sang to their friend as obnoxiously as possible.

Garth just bit his lip. "Yeah. Really annoying."

Rachel just rolled her eyes.

Garfield had a small smirk on his face as he glanced over to this table; they seemed to be having a great time without a care in the world. It must be nice to be so carefree.

More often than not, Cole had a habit of telling Garfield to go out and grab as much ass as he could, drink booze, do drugs all while he could and had the chance to be careless, because he couldn't be for the rest of his life. Even though it didn't seem likely, Cole was a very intelligent man with his… quirks about him.

Even Kori complained about their loudness, something about telling them to watch their decibels. And Karen said she wouldn't mind it so much if they changed the station to 'her jams'. Garfield was the only one who didn't complain, but continued to watch.

Gar could see Roy, sitting on the end of the table with a cupcake. A girl he recognized with pink hair went over and sat next to him. At that time, another male came over and smushed the cupcake on Roy's cheek. Roy just laughed and tried his best to wipe it off. The hot pink icing that was missed, however, the little pink-haired girl took care of- by licking it off.

Garfield took a moment to think about what had happened the other day between Roy and himself. How Roy had kissed him back, they made out with one another… how he saw Roy's pretty eyes… but he didn't really seem as if he wanted anything to do with Garfield after that. Was he just, poking fun at what had happened by, ignoring it?

He let out a soft sigh, shifting his gaze to Garth, blushing and looking away. Just then a loud thump at the table was heard. "DAMN STRAIGHT," Karen hollered at her lunch. "this can of soda won't back lip me again." Just then it sprayed at her. Garfield bit his lip, as he'd definitely seen that coming. As some kid walked by and laughed, she just punched the male and watched as he hit the floor of the cafeteria.

She sat down with a smile, crossing one leg over the other, straightening out her top. "Ah, that's better."

Garfield chuckled softly, "Remind me not to mess with you."

She grinned, "Don't fuck with me, boy." Forgiving her soda enough to sip it.

Meanwhile at the other table, Roy just gave a half smile and dabbed a bit of icing on her nose. She then placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him to her lips, kissing him deeply before pulling away to whisper something in his ear.

Must have been something pretty interesting- because Roy hopped off the table immediately and stood in front of her, allowing her to jump on his back and cling to him for a piggyback ride.

As he walked off, carrying her, his table cheered and applauded, shouting things like "YEAH, GET SOME!" and "Get it in!"

Roy just answered by turning and flipping them off then leaving with the pink haired female.

Rachel sighed. "He probably will get it in. That's Jinx..." she remarked. "she's such a slut. I swear she's been with almost everyone. Why do they call her 'Jinx' anyways?"

Richard laughed. "They call her 'Jinx' because the minute you hook up with her, she turns into Saran wrap. You can't get that bitch off you. Not to mention she probably has a ton of STDs." he smiled nostalgically. "Yeah, she's definitely easy. But Roy won't hit that. Not his type."

Vic laughed. "Then what _is_ his type? You?"

Richard's smirk fell. "No. Nevermind. You're right. That's his type. He'll tap that."

Rachel and Vic exchanged a glance. Richard was acting a bit strange.

Garfield raised an eyebrow, "Hey, Rich… you alright?" He asked softly. Even though he could be… well, a dick… if you're a team, you tend to care about your teammates. He could tell something wasn't right here.

Richard nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Garfield shrugged, "Oh I don't know, I was just asking. You seemed a little, off guard? I don't know, but you're good?"

Richard nodded again. "Yeah, are you?"

Garfield raised a curious eyebrow. "Uh, yeah I'm fine."

Garth gave Gar the once-over. "Heck yeah, you are pretty damn fine." He winked.

Richard just shrugged and lowered his voice. "Well, I know that you and Roy are, uh, good friends these days. Just thought – never mind." He smiled. "I love money!" He changed the subject, bringing his old self back into the conversation.

Garfield sighed, "And I have a gummy loving whore at home, who cares?" He said with a chuckle, of course Rachel knowing all about Cole's gummy loving obsession, one in which she shared with him.

"I love Cole. I have to go see him soon..." She mumbled.

Garth nudged Gar, "What do you say we get out of here?"

Garfield let out a soft sigh and nodded, "Yeah, lets." Normally Garfield explained himself whether people cared to know or not, but he wasn't doing a lot of explaining as he got up, taking his bagged lunch (which he'd never really opened) and got up from his seat, waiting for Garth to do the very same.

Garth followed suit, taking Rachel's apple for the third day in a row. "Take the lead, Gar."

* * *

**Mizookie101: Lmao I know, I love this story xD Hope you continue reading it! **

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to check this story out :)**


	8. Chapter Eight

Gar and Garth walked together through the empty halls. Everyone was either at lunch, or in class. The two walked together in a peaceful silence. It was nice just being in each other's company.

Then something strange broke the silence. A girl's giggles. The two males looked at each other, then back toward the hall. They hesitantly glanced down the left hall to see where it came from. They saw Jinx and Roy, against a locker. She was giggling and standing on her tip - toes to reach as she kissed him. He however, didn't seem as enthusiastic. "Shhh..." He hushed her, chuckling a bit. "Why are you laughing so much? I will never understand girls..." He told her, a smile on his face.

She just wrapped her arms around him. "Because I like you, silly. Come on, skip class with me. My car is in the parking lot. Roomy backseat." She sing - songed, tugging on his shirt.

He seemed rather hesitant. "As tempting as car-sex sounds..." He bit his lip and did his adorable half-smile. "I think I'll pass."

She just tugged on him harder. "Come on, it's my birthday, Roy!" She reached into his pocket, a devious smile on her face.

His eyes widened behind his sunglasses. "Whoa! Down, girl." He chuckled, pulling her hand away and entwining their fingers. "Alright, I'll skip with you." He decided, much to her delight. He walked hand in hand with her, passing Gar with a slightly embarrassed smile. "Oh, hey Garfield."

Garfield looked at Jinx, a sense of bitterness coming from him. "Hi Roy," he greeted, but then narrowed his eyes at Jinx. She was rather annoying and just plain out irritated him at the moment.

Jinx played with her spiky pink hair, pulling on Roy's hand, impatiently. "Don't waste your time with him, Roy. You have a pretty girl right here waiting for you." She complained. Roy's cheeks went red. He was clearly so embarrassed to be caught with her.

Garfield wanted nothing more than to slap this hoe silly, but decided against it. Besides, words proved to be better weapons than weaponry itself sometimes. "Yeah Roy, with a _prize_ like that, don't waste your time with me… but uh, use protection." He looked to Jinx, "STD's aren't like _Pokémon_ sweet cheeks, you're not supposed to catch 'em all." A small satisfied smirk on his face, he crossed his arms over his chest.

She frowned and looked to Roy for defense. Roy just shrugged, holding back his laughter. "It's true. _Pokémon _are not like STD's." She rolled her eyes and dragged him away.

Garth shook his head, "Poor guy." He smirked a bit. It slightly delighted him.

Garfield gave a shrug, "Yeah, I wouldn't be caught dead with her… yikes." He commented, usually he was a very compassionate soul but sometimes – it just couldn't be given and this was one of those times.

Garth chuckled. "He'll be okay. He won't do anything with her."

Garfield shifted in his stance, them starting to walk down the hallways of the high school again. "And… you know this for a fact?"

Garth shrugged. "We used to be friends, and... well, I think he's gay. But he's rather homophobic; when I told him he just called me some names and ran off. But not the point- come here." He pulled Gar down the hall and into a locker room. They navigated their way through the locker room to yet another door that he quickly opened and pushed Gar through- to the school's indoor pool.

He gave a huge grin.

Garfield turned around to look at him, "And what are we gonna do here? Play Egyptian Water Polo?" he asked, hints of sarcasm in his voice. "I don't have any swim trunks and I still have the afternoon to go, I really don't think my clothes should get wet and…" A cute, quirky trait about Garfield was that he rambled when he was nervous, and right now he was nervous as hell.

Garth just ignored him and began to strip, pulling off his shirt and unhooking his belt. "What are you going on about?" He asked as he dropped his pants and began to decide whether or not he should lose his boxers now or later.

The young, quite confused blond began to tremble. He could've sworn the temperature just upped itself by at least ten times to what it was before. "Are you… sure about this?" He asked, the hairs on his being standing on end, goose bumps appearing on his skin. "I mean… this is… you're… wow." Those stumbled words were all he managed to get out, looking at Garth's amazing swimming body.

He dove into the pool in response. When he resurfaced, he raised an eyebrow. "The water's nice. Will you be joining me?"

Garfield's heart began to race. What _should_ he do? Was this a time to listen to his mind, or his heart? Well, despite feeling on edge of a heart attack, he let out a sigh and gave a smirk. "Do you want me to?" He inquired in a sultry tone.

"No, I just want to swim in my boxers alone," He replied sarcastically. He then added a flirty smile. "Now, do I have to undress you, or can you do it yourself?"

Garfield knew where this was headed, but strangely – it felt too right to stop. "Well I don't know I mean, this one button right here," he emphasized, meaning the button that fastened his jeans. "always gives me such hell… would you mind lending a hand?" He gave a smooth wink, a lustful smirk slowly appearing.

Garth smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again and got out of the pool. He walked up to Gar and stood nice and close. He took hold of Gar's jeans, his eyes never leaving Gar's beautiful green ones. He gave a smirk as he unbuttoned them and pulled Gar closer, kissing him passionately.

When Gar did something, he didn't do it half – heartedly, he did it whole – heartedly. Upon deepening the kiss, he managed to step out of his pants, kicking them to the side not noticing that his cellular phone slid out and was now residing in a puddle of water.

The only thing he cared about was lip locking with this hot, hot guy. He chuckled, softly parting the kiss. "Have you noticed I do everything ass backwards?" He asked softly, noting that his shirt was still on, despite his pants being off.

Garth chuckled. "Well, let's take care of that." Garth answered, pulling off Gar's shirt and admiring his toned abdomen. "See? Now isn't that much better?" He couldn't hold his smile back.

He licked his lips, "Mhmm, it is. Oh how I should've listened to you sooner!" Garfield mimicked in admiration, it didn't take him long to attach himself back into Garth's embrace and those soft, warm lips.

Not realizing just how close he was to the edge, a step back made Garfield slightly panic, holding on to Garth, but to no avail, he ended up pulling the other right into the pool with him.

Garth smirked at the other, "You're just a hot mess aren't you?"

Garfield grinned wide, "I'm just falling for you I guess."

"That was so cliché." A roll of his eyes as he brought Garfield closer to him, embracing him in the warm water, which its current was starting to slow, not much movement made between the two since falling into the pool.

Garfield retaliated, "Yeah? Bite me." And to his surprise, a bite is what he got. Right on the nape of his neck. Tender kisses, a rough bite, his hot breath and tongue along the blond's neck. If they kept it up, the indoor pool might possibly turn into a hot tub.

"What's the matter?" Garth purred seductively, "Don't you like it rough Garfield?"

Gar narrowed his green eyes, "What makes you think I wouldn't?"

Garth shrugged, still holding the male close to him. "Oh I don't know… I mean, you oh – so – tough athletes can tackle each other, and stand oh so tough but all I have to do is kiss you, and you turn to putty? Go ahead; ask me if I'm enjoying this." He finished his statement with a cocky smile.

Garfield rolled his eyes, "Are you enjoying this?"

Garth smirked, "More than anything, now come here. Can't escape so quickly now, huh track star?"

* * *

**Mizookie101: Lmao no! I won't keep you wondering forever! With how hectic life has been for me I may have forgotten just a bit about this story, but I remembered and here's the update. Hope you forgive me! XD**

**Thank you all for favoriting, alerting, reading and reviewing. I'd love to hear more from you guys, it's always appreciated! :)**


	9. Chapter Nine

Garfield a little wet and a lot happy, made his way to archery. He wasn't really sure how it would go after the whole Jinx thing, not to mention yesterday's kiss, but he wasn't about to just stand up his lesson. He turned the corner, but after hearing some yelling, he decided to stay outside of the room for a moment.

"A 'D', Roy? You're getting a 'D' in my class?" The Archery club instructor complained.

Roy shrugged. "It happens. I'm not good in Spanish, Uncle Mac! No comprende!" He answered back.

'Uncle Mac' frowned. "Do you know how upsetting it is for me to have to give my own nephew an 'F' on a test?"

Roy shrugged. "Then give me an 'A', Uncle Mac. Not a problem. I'm sure you can push it a little bit and-"

"No. No I can't. I don't know how you expect an academic scholarship when you can barely even pass your classes. Don't you want to go to college? And what about your dad? Don't you want to make your old man proud?"

Roy crossed his arms over his chest, "My father doesn't care. He's dead anyways."

Uncle Mac shook his head. "What causes you to say that? Your dad is very much alive!"

"Dead to _me_, Uncle Mac. What the hell is a man who is so drunk that he can barely even get his ass off a couch? Nope, he's dead. And if you think he's alive to little Annabelle, then you have another thing coming." Roy said bitterly, playing with the string on his bow. "He might as well die for real, it's just another mouth to feed and more money wasted on booze."

Mac sighed, then handed Roy a pair of keys. "Don't forget to pick your sister up. There's no use fighting with you over this, you're a stubborn bastard. You have to take Annabelle to her friend's, here's the address." He handed over a piece of paper. "As for your Spanish grade, I'll see what I can do." Mac then left, seemingly in a hurry. He passed Gar without even noticing him.

As for Roy, he strung up an arrow and fiddled with it mindlessly, looking for something to shoot.

Garfield waited for a moment before entering the classroom, "Hey… if you're looking for someone to shoot, I can be a moving target." He lightly joked, hoping he could raise the mood a little bit in this room.

Roy turned and took aim at Gar, closing one eye. His sunglasses sat atop his head. He didn't say anything, just watched him cautiously.

Garfield nervously let out a chuckle, "Is the… um, school nurse on stand by? I mean, I'll let you have a shot and all but… y'know what? Fuck it, go ahead if you want." Shrugging his shoulders, he wasn't sure of what else to do.

Roy brought the bow back down. "I wouldn't shoot you. But I am looking for a distraction... may I show you something new?"

Garfield gave a curt nod, "Yeah sure, shall we take this to the field?"

He nodded. "We shall." He grabbed the equipment and led Gar back to the same target as before. He chuckled. "Alright, grab the _grip_, pull back the _string_, leave the _stave_ alone."

Garfield did just as told; his mind was much more clear than last practice, and perhaps with a new motive in mind? "Yes sir," he said with a smirk. "now what?"

"I have something cool to show you." He came up behind Garfield and slid not one, but two arrows into his grasp today. He kept his hand on Gar's to show him how to hold them, instinctively wrapping his other arm around Gar to place his hand over the grip as well. "Pick two targets that are relatively close to each other."

Garfield took a moment to look at Roy, "Two targets relatively close to one another, huh? Well, alright…" He obliged, shifting his position a bit, Roy's arm brushing Garfield's hip. "I've… got them in mind. What now?"

Roy smirked, figuring Gar was aiming for the red target - the noobs never take risks. "Now, just go for it."

Garfield did exactly what he was told to do, and at the precise moment of letting the arrows go, he slightly faked a semi – fall back reaction, from letting the arrows go, so that Roy would catch him surely.

Roy caught Gar instinctively, then easily shoved him away rolling his eyes. "Steady." He told him, then looked out into the woods to see the two arrows on the red target, one above the center, one below, as expected. "Nicely done."

Garfield sighed, feeling slightly annoyed. "Yeah, thanks. So…" indirectly asking what was going to happen next, without doing so.

Roy sighed, he thought it was necessary to bring up eventually, and what better a time than now? "So... about yesterday..."

Garfield gave a soft smile, "I meant it y'know, and your eyes are so… unique, so gorgeous." He then realized that he had interrupted the other male. "Oh, uh – my bad." He cleared his throat, "Do go on."

Roy felt kind of bad about saying it. "Right, thanks, but... I meant it. Yesterday. When I said 'I'm straight'." He said in a kind of shaky whisper.

Garfield nodded his head, "Oh? And… how was that Gypsy chick?" He asked, making casual 'dude' conversation.

"Uh, Jinx? We hung out a little." He answered nonchalantly.

Garfield gave a nod, "Mhmm, yeah… did you, make it _worth_ your while?" He asked, giving Roy what he was trying to get at – typical 'straight dude' conversation.

Roy shook his head. "No." He watched Gar skeptically. "No, I didn't. She wasn't my type, and even if she was I still wouldn't have." He decided, trying to see where Gar was going with this.

Shrugging, Garfield stuffed his hands into his jean pockets – which reminded him he needed a new cell phone now. He'd have to pull out the stashed funds to get himself a new phone. He sighed at the thought, he _hated_ buying for himself. Gar Logan had no issue buying for someone else, or surprising them with something but buying for himself, he loathed doing. "But, why not?" He asked, waiting to see where Roy was going with this.

"Uhhh..." He couldn't quite place his finger on what was wrong with her. "Well, she... well number one, I don't have sex with just anyone. I think it's a little bit more than what people like Richard make it out to be. And number two, I guess I like much more intelligent, funny, attractive, amazing people..."

That sounded good, great to Garfield's ears anyway, "Oh that's good, I was going to say that you needed to gain some standards Roy, but y'know, I'm glad you don't just hit it and quit it with anything. You take your time… make a selection… narrow it down, you got it all figured out, don't you?"

Roy didn't seem quite so sure of himself. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. How about you? You know what you want?"

It was quite obvious to see that Roy didn't seem so sure of what he was saying, but was saying it anyway. "Well, I'm… keeping my options open. Sometimes you don't know what you have, until you see it walk away, y'know?"

"Well, good. That's smart I suppose, but a lot of people walk away from me, I'm used to it." He grabbed an arrow and put it in his bow, pulled the string back, and released the arrow. It hit the target and Roy seemed rather content by it. "So... you and Garth?"

Garfield shrugged and grabbed an arrow for himself, setting it in the proper position and letting it go, it splitting Roy's arrow in half. "Huh?"

Roy sighed. "Garth. Something between you and him?" He loaded his bow and shot it, hitting a tree. He'd shoot anything and everything.

Garfield shook his head, "Nahh, nothing really. What makes you think that?" He inquired, playing off nonchalant pretty damn well.

"Nothing. The way he looks at you." He laughed. "He's what we call a 'predatory gay'. He goes after straight guys, turns them gay, gets bored, then leaves them." He shrugged. "Not that it's a thing, I mean- he's a good guy." He shot another arrow. "I like you." He said out of the blue. He often said things he didn't mean to when he wasn't paying attention, probably just to speak. He did love to talk and once you got him started, you couldn't get him to stop. So instead of bringing any more attention to his statement, he continued to talk. "Richard and I talked today, I think we're okay. He's a good friend. And I got Jinx off my back, she's a clingy one, let me tell you."

Garfield nodded as he listened to Roy's fast, quick talking. He then cleared his throat and tried to think of what to say, "Well… that's good. What uh, happened between you and, Rich? Not that I'm trying to dig into your business or anything." And he also wondered about the whole 'predatory gay' blurb. Garth didn't seem like the type but then again, he was smooth. Oh so very smooth.

Roy shook his head. "That's a story for another day." It then grew uncomfortably silent once more.

As much as Garfield wanted to know, he wasn't the type to push someone uncomfortably. "Oh, well alright then. So… what's your plans once we're done here? Just out of curiosity." He fiddled with his bow, slightly blushing.

"I have to go pick up my little sister then take her to her friend's house. She's the sweetest little girl, you'd like her." He answered honestly, putting his bow down.

Garfield chuckled, "Aww yeah? I love kids. So cute and innocent. Carefree, y'know?"

Roy chuckled, that was Garfield Logan in a nutshell. Cute, innocent, and carefree. Roy smiled, "You have a sister, Garfield?"

Garfield gave a shrug, "Yeah… I consider her to be, there's a story that goes with it but, I don't know if you have time to listen to something like that."

Roy shared a thoughtful smile. "I have all the time in the world for you, Garfield."

He let out a soft sigh and smile, "Thanks… means a lot." He shifted, "Anyway well… it's been, not exactly easy. See, my parents… my biological parents died years ago… I barely remember them, it was my fifth birthday." He said, his voice taking a turn to sounding soft and vulnerable. "Ever since then I was in and out of foster homes… and the older I got, the harder it was. Everyone wants to adopt little babies… not older kids. So, I'd be in a home for awhile, when all the sudden, the family decided they didn't _want_ me anymore… so I'd move from place to place." He explained.

Roy nodded. "What about your current family?"

Garfield gave a soft smile, "They've kept me the longest. A couple years ago now… my foster mom and dad, feel like… they're meant to be my real parents… they fit that well, and they have a little girl. I was just so puzzled," he admitted. "I mean, why me, y'know? They could've had a sweet little baby boy, not… someone else's newly turned teenager."

Roy shrugged. "Who knows, I'm sure they're glad they did. They sound really great. Maybe I'll meet them someday." He smiled widely. Loving families really did warm his heart. "As for me, it's just my sister and I. Not much else to say about that. My Uncle funds us." He looked down at his watch. "Speaking of- I'm late to picking her up." He turned to Gar and pulled him into a quick hug. "I meant it yesterday when I said you're something special. You really are."

Instead of pointing anything out, Garfield returned the hug rather quickly, not wanting it to 'seem gay' or whatever he may have thought, poor thing – his thoughts all jumbled up. "Thanks Roy, and yeah – sure, maybe. I'll uh, catch you later. Thanks, for talking to me."

"Yeah. Don't let it happen again." He winked, grabbing his bow and rushing out.

* * *

**Mizookie101: Aww, that is rather funny! That's okay, I have slow moments all the time lmao. I hope the holidays were good to you and that your new year has been great :) Enjoy the chapter and I hope you've liked it.**

Guardian of the Phoenix: Yay! New reviewer for this story! Glad to see you're liking this story. Hope you stick with it! :)  


**Thanks to everyone and the slowly gaining interest of this story, hope to see even more interest!**


	10. Chapter Ten

Cole grinned, "Alright boys, game plan. So I was thinking, we head to the grocery store, maybe a place where we can like, rent some movies or games or something – and you both might as well not even bother to try defeating me because I, am the KING of video games… just ask Victor, I made that boy cry when I slaughtered him in that racing game we played." He told them with pride.

Garfield gave Garth an apologetic smile, hoping that this wouldn't be too bad tonight. If Cole behaved himself hat was.

Garth smoothed down his nice button-down shirt. "Game on, Cole." He answered, feeling a little more comfortable around him. "Whatever you decide is fine with us."

The blond male cleared his throat, "Are you sure you want to take us? We could like, take the public transit, far away from… y'know, damaging social status."

Cole face palmed, "I am totally cool Gar, y'know what? I am SO damn hip, I'm gonna need a new one soon. Anyway! So… Emma is having her own sleepover tonight; she won't be arriving until later so we have time to bring Emma with us."

Garth nudged Gar. "Just go along with it. You aren't talking him out of it."

Garfield may have growled – some kind of noise that was obviously a not so happy one. "Fine, whatever, let's go."

Just then little Emma came out and hugged Garfield's leg, "Thank you Gar! I want to come too! Daddy wouldn't tell me what big kids do. Everytime I ask him, he says they're cool like him but shh, daddy's lame."

Cole's bottom lip dramatically quivered. "I'm… I'm lame?"

The little girl rushed back over to her father. "It's okay daddy, it's not your fault that you're socially inept."

Cole narrowed his eyes, "You've been talking to your mother again haven't you?"

Emma beamed, "Yes I have!"

Cole sighed, "Knew it. Get into the car you little brat." He joked with her, kissing her cheek.

Emma giggled, "And what you tell mommy all the time that's a lie," she cleared her little throat, "I got this!"

Garth smiled and followed the small child. Though he acted as though he agreed with Gar about being with his lame dad, he was actually quite thrilled. Spending time with Gar's family, it's going somewhere. Getting serious in some sort of way. Not to mention he didn't have much of a family to spend time with at home. "Come on, Gar. Don't lag."

Garfield chuckled, "You're actually looking forward to this outing?" as he slid in the front seat while Garth was left to take the back seat, with Emma. Figuring it'd be best if he sat up at the front with Cole.

"No. But there's no point in dragging it out." He shrugged, biting back a smile. Oh family bonding.

**(T~T)**

Young Annabelle shifted in her seat, she felt the excitement bubbling, she couldn't wait to see her best friend again. "Emma's really nice Roy, and her family is really, really nice. Her daddy's funny and her mommy makes fun of her daddy and Emma's big brother is nice too!" She had the habit of talking very fast, like her brother.

Roy smiled. "Good. I'm glad you made a new friend... Did I _have_ to wear this tutu though? It seems a little much. I'm just dropping you off." He couldn't help but smile no matter how ridiculous he felt. Annabelle was his joy.

She nodded her head, "Oh yes, of course you do! You have to come in and have a spot of tea with Miss Hillary and I. And make sure you're on your best behavior, manners are in check and oh – use the pinky." She beamed, her red hair – despite being in a pony tail, flowed along with her movements.

Roy just chuckled. "Oh but of course, Princess. We've only had about a hundred tea-parties." Roy thought to this new princess dress they had in at the toy store. Maybe he'd stop by and pick it up before he went home? "Does Emma's brother let you girls dress him up and what not?"

Just after that, Annabelle giggled. "Yes! And her daddy too, it's so funny. Last time we let them do a fashion show and we took pictures!"

Roy nodded, just what he needed. "Lovely." He pulled up to a green house. "Is this it?"

He could tell by how Annabelle already had her seatbelt unhooked and was ready to hop out of the vehicle while it was still in motion. "Yes! Yes this is it! YAY!"

Roy got out of the car, sparkly pink tutu over his jeans and all. He slung her purse filled with dresses and tea party stuff over his shoulder. "Alright, alright." He followed her to the door and watched as she attacked the doorbell, pressing it a good thirty times. He waited with her for someone to answer the door.

Just then the door opened to reveal a tall, slender woman, curves in check, her dirty blond hair in a quick, effortless ponytail. "Why hey there Annabelle! Oh and hey to you too." She greeted Roy with a smile. "I… love your outfit," She added with a chuckle. "C'mon in, welcome to my humble abode."

Roy gave a courteous smile, "Thank you, I picked it out myself." He then tried to hand the purse to Annabelle, who ignored him. He just slung it back over his shoulder. "Well, she seems to be in good hands. She's very excited for a tea party." He gave his usual lopsided smile. "What time should I pick her up?"

Hillary shrugged, "No specific time dear, whenever you want to or… you could even stay yourself for awhile. Emma and the boys are out so whatever they manage to get at the grocery store, I find a way to whip it together to make something edible." She told him with a smile.

He bit his lip; he didn't want to leave without maybe meeting Annabelle's friend. He especially didn't want her to be bored waiting. "Maybe I'll just stick around until they show up." He smiled. "By the way, I'm Roy Harper." He held out a hand politely.

Hillary gave a smile, "Hello Roy, I'm Hillary. They'll be here soon, then you can scope us all out to see if she's alright to stay here. You're such a protective older brother, that's great. I'm glad to see that."

He smirked. He loved to have his ego boasted even more. "But of course. Oh!" He reached into his insanely big man-purse and pulled out a container of cupcakes. "These are for the tea party."

Hillary grinned, "Roy! These are adorable! I may just have to smack my husband away from them. You're such a sweetheart! So while we wait," She told him, as Annabelle trailed to the spacious living room where a toy box was out and waiting, Hillary and Roy followed the little one.

Annabelle handed Hillary a doll to dress. "This is what we do, if we have to wait for Emma, her daddy and her brother." She told Roy informatively.

Hillary took a pair of doll sized pants and slid them on the legs of the doll. They seemed quite tight. "Oh come on honey, you're plastic, you shouldn't be having this problem!" She told the doll, "Suck it in girl." She mumbled, finally getting the pants over the thighs of the doll. "Aha, the story of my life." She said aloud with a chuckle.

Roy openly laughed and shook his head, "That's too funny. Just for the record, the pants look great on her." He took one of the dolls and put a floral dress on her with a pair of matching pumps. "There." He said chipper, handing the doll to Annabelle - who usually would yell at him and tell him he had no sense of style. She was quite pleased with the doll.

Hillary chuckled, "Well, big brother's got style, does he now?" She slipped a shirt on the doll, "Oh come on now honey, you don't have to catch the guy, you've got the dream house, why is this shirt cut so low?"

Annabelle giggled, "Cole said it was to deceive her husband and take the dream house and half of everything in it."

Hillary inwardly sighed, "Of course he did."

* * *

**mrtutus23: Oh thank you! Thank you so much xD I guess this chapter's kinda for you then, since you adore Roy so much. :)**

**daggerdeath: Why thank you! There's more to come for sure, so stay tuned! :)  
**

**A huge massive thank you to everyone who's looked at, read, reviewed, favorited, alerted this story! Hope you continue to do so! :D**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Garth had stuck right next to Garfield through out this trip so far. But he figured now would be a nice time to venture out. So he decided to push the grocery cart with Emma in it, "Hello little girl," he greeted softly.

She took offense right away, "I am NOT a little girl." Folding her arms over her chest.

Garth raised an eyebrow, "Uh… okay, that's cool. Erm, big girl?"

Her eyes widened as she gasped. "Are you trying to tell me I've gained weight?!"

Garth's eyes widened – what? He didn't mean to upset her! Cole chuckled as he ticked Emma, who giggled, "So sorry about that, she's JUST like her mother."

Garth shrugged. "It's all good. Girls never really like me anyways." He chuckled.

Cole then made his way to the fruit and vegetable produce, "HEY GAR," he hollered towards the blond teenager, who really didn't look like he wanted to turn around at all, therefore trying to ignore Cole all together. "HEY GARFIELD! ASSHOLE, CUMSUCKER!"

Garfield's eyes widened as he let out a harsh, "What?!"

Cole grinned, "Hey," as he held two watermelons right up at his chest. "you dig my melons?"

Garth blushed with embarrassment. He nudged Gar and gave a smile, biting back his laughter. "Don't be upset. It's pretty funny."

The blond male let out a soft groan.

"HEY GAR," Cole addressed yet again. "I SAID, DO YOU DIG MY-"

Garfield interrupted him, "NOT – particularly." Cole gave a smirk as he approached Garfield from behind, with a large cucumber and he fiddled it in Garfield's ear, who skittishly moved away from him. "HEY, WHAT THE HELL?!"

Cole shrugged, "I was just trying to see if you liked melons or cucumber more… that's all." With a soft wink, Garfield just blushed heavily.

Garth decided he'd be safer sticking with Emma. He walked back over to her, "So... you like fairies?"

Emma grinned, "Daddy says you can find them at certain bars."

Garth let out a deep breath. "Of course he did."

She giggled, "But daddy says a lot of stupid stuff, mommy says she didn't marry him for his brain, and then told me she'd tell me when I'm older, don't you HATE that? When grown ups tell you that you have to wait to know something until you're older? So not fair." She told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

He smiled at her cuteness. "There are only two reasons to marry, love and money. And one of those isn't valid. So I would say she married out of love. She probably likes him because he's funny."

Cole put a hand on Garth's shoulder, man he appeared out of anywhere! "She married me because it ain't my feet holding me up, y'follow me?"

Garfield's eyes widened, "EW, NO DAD, NO. No one wants to hear that!"

Emma decided to speak up also, "No one cares!"

Garth flinched. "Thank you for that tid bit of information, Sir. I will try my best to forget I ever heard it." He gave a large, enthusiastc grin.

Cole gave a soft, genuine smile. Garfield… referred to him as a 'dad'. That made his very heart soar, to feel all warm and fuzzy. "Oh alright, I'll leave you guys be. But I have to say," Garfield's eyes widened when he noticed Cole was carrying two boxes of condoms. "I usually always get someone's attention while we're out shopping." He tossed the boxes of condom's into an elderly lady's cart and kept walking. Garfield's eyes widening in shock.

Garth just smiled and spoke through clenched teeth, "This is going splendidly."

Garfield looked to Garth apologetically, "I am _so_ sorry about him… really…" He of course couldn't read the other male's mind, but he just hoped Cole wouldn't… scare him. "he's a great guy once y'get to know him."

Cole was off in the distance, he managed to stop an employee, little Emma covered her eyes, "Uh oh."

Cole cleared his throat, "Yes, could you tell me where I can find extra, extra strong batteries for my vibrator sir?"

"Yeah." Garth nodded. "He's funny. Don't worry about it."

Garfield had a feeling Garth just didn't want to turn the tables, but he decided to let it go. "Well, okay. If you're alright with it…"

He put a reassuring hand on Gar's shoulder. "It's fine. He's fine. We're fine." He smiled brilliantly. "Don't worry about it."

Cole came back chuckling, "Oh okay now my fun's over, let's grab something for dinner." He seemed to be, a different person, not entirely, just more calm, to which Garth took a liking to.

"Anything specific you're looking for?" Garth asked. The faster he could find this stuff, the faster they could leave.

Cole shook his head, "Not really, I head for the chicken wings to be honest. How about you Garth, anything you're looking for specifically?"

Garth shrugged. "I'm sure whatever you pick up will be fine."

Cole shrugged his shoulders, "Alright then. Gar's a veghead so… gotta shop accordingly for the son." He didn't seem annoyed, Garfield always hated asking and he didn't want to burden anyone.

Emma spoke up, "Daddy?"

Cole gave a smile, "Yes sweetheart?"

"Didn't you say we needed something with antioxidants in it?"

Cole grinned, "Why yes!" He turned to the boys, "Did you know – most oxidants occur IN the home? Who knew right? But this, will stop them!" He told them triumphantly.

Garth raised an eyebrow. "I'm not so sure you know what an 'anitoxidant' is..."

Cole narrowed his eyes, a small smirk on his face. "I'm not so sure you know what personal space is."

**(T~T)**

Annabelle walked her doll right over to her brother's, "I'm divorcing you! And I'm taking the demon seeds – uh I mean children, and the dream house and your car that you snuck around that other girl in mhmm I saw you, and THEN – I'm gonna go get a mani, pedi and facial."

Hillary's eyes widened, "Whoo damn, I like her."

Roy looked down at his male doll. "But, but... YOU SIGNED THE PRENUP!"

Annabelle made her doll gesture a hand on her hip, "BUT I WANT OUT YOU –"

Just then Cole entered the living room, "And next time on 'I Do But I Don't' She turned and look Rocky right in the eye, 'But I'm still in love with you!' Stacy looked at Henri with despair, 'But I love her, and we're together no matter what! You can't stop me from loving a woman!' – please stay tuned to next week's episode." Mimicking a television announcer's voice.

Roy looked up at the man entering the room. He immediately stood up to greet him. "Hello, I'm Roy. Annabelle's brother." He held out a polite hand.

Cole gave a smile, "Why hello kind sir, I am Cole. I'm the court jester for Princess Annabelle."

Roy just nodded, "I am her noble knight. Glad to make your acquaintance." He bowed politely, a smirk on his face. This guy seemed quite alright.

Hillary smirked and mumbled, "Bahah, he's the town ass." And grinned right after it, while Annabelle had a fit of giggles.

Cole narrowed his eyes towards his wife, then spoke to Roy, "Noble Knight – she is the town bicycle."

Roy shook his head, reaching into his man-purse. "No! She's the Queen, of course." He pulled out a crown and handed it to Hillary. He bowed once more and gave an adorable smile. "Princess Annabelle seems to me to be in very good hands." He seemed delighted.

Cole chuckled and said, "Yes, she is. Hey, if you don't have anything to do – the Knight should probably hang out with the Princess a little more." Indirectly inviting him to stay, almost forgetting that Grr- kid was here.

Roy shook his head. "I don't know, I don't want to impose..."

Cole grinned, "No worries! No imposing, BUTLER!" He called, trying to convince these guests they had a butler in their home.

Hillary face palmed, "We don't have a butler, Cole."

"Ah that's right," He said with another signature aloof grin. "we fired him last week. It was completely obvious he had the total hots for me. I can't help it that I'm _so_ sexy."

She decided to cut in again, "No, no, no Cole – we've NEVER had a butler, dear."

He sighed, "Well, anyway – no imposing here. Please do stay."

Roy chuckled. "Well, alright. If you and your butler insist, I'd be happy to stay." He straightened out his tiara.

* * *

**Mizookie101: Awww, that's okay! Thanks for reviewing at all, it means the world to me and the lovely co-writer! I'm hoping this will get more reviews soon. And I hope you're not too scarred lmao! Thanks for reading :)**

**mrtutus23: Lmao well he probably did! Thanks for reviewing, hope you continue. :)**

**The next chapter shouldn't be as long of a wait as this one was! My apologies about that, don't forget to read and review! It's always mega appreciated :)**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Garth excused himself almost as soon as he and Garfield entered the humble home. He had a feeling that Garth wasn't exactly having a good time so far, but probably wasn't saying anything. Maybe to save hurt feelings? He shrugged his shoulders as he headed into the living room, Emma in tow. "ANNABELLE!" She hollered excitedly, running over to hug her best friend.

"EMMA!" She shouted in return, the girls seemed so happy to be on one another's presence.

Garfield's cheeks didn't turn utterly red until he saw none other than Roy standing in his living room, a tutu and tiara in place.

Roy turned with a smile, which quickly faded when he saw Gar. "...You're... Emma's brother, aren't you?" he bit his lip. "Well this is awkward...at least I look pretty." he half smiled to himself.

Garfield couldn't help but to chuckle, "If that's how you always feel wearing a tiara and tutu. Pretty you say?"

Roy's cheeks were a perfect princess pink from his blushing. He couldn't even hold back his wide, embarrassed smile. "I would say so. You don't think I look... _pretty_?"

Before the young, blond male could answer, Cole proudly put the extra tiara on his head, "Not as pretty as I do. MIRROR MIRROR ON THE WALL, TELL THIS HOE I DO THEM ALL."

Garfield face palmed, "Oh Cole, do you _live_ to torture me? I swear you do…" he mumbled to himself.

Roy took Cole's tiara. "No, sorry dude. The tiara is for the Queen." He responded, delicately placing it on Hillary's head. "Your Majesty." He joked. He turned back to Cole. "We've already deciphered that you are the court jester."

Garth walked into the room. "Court Jester?" He looked to Cole. Then he turned to the tutu-clad Roy. "And Princess?" He smirked. "Sounds fitting."

Garfield bit down on his bottom lip. All traces of nervousness surfacing. He began to scratch a patch of skin on his arm. Not seeming to stop. "Ooh boy." He mumbled to himself.

Cole grinned, "The more the merrier, what would you boys like for dinner? Aren't you both going to join the 'Court Jester' in making dinner."

They both answered simultaneously, "Yes, I-" They turned to each other and frowned. Once more, they spoke together, "Well, no, I-" Then they eyed each other carefully.

Cole narrowed his eyes at Garth, "Hey, you. Personal bubble popping, invading space, privacy issue smusher, person you… you look uncomfortable… you want to head out? The door's just past the kitchen if you want to." He had a feeling Garth was uncomfortable, and by the way Garfield was scratching at himself he could feel this wasn't a good situation. Cole didn't attend University to earn degrees for nothing.

Cole knew putting Garth in the 'fight or flight' situation would seek out his true intentions without really having to say anything.

Garth just shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I'm always uncomfortable- I think my boxers are too small..." He laughed a little and shook his head. "I will not be helping you in the kitchen- sorry, but the dolls are calling to me and I have yet to get my princess makeover." He shrugged.

Roy nodded. "And since I've had my fun, I'll help you out Cole. Did you know most oxidants occur in the home? You'll need all the help you can get."

Cole raised an eyebrow; he was rather impressed with Garth's 'fight' reaction, instead of 'flight'. And Roy talking about oxidants? This could hardly get any better. "Did you say oxidants, boy? I was trying to purchase me self some anti-oxidants so I'd prevent that!"

Hillary almost face palmed, "Oh my, he's getting his accents out. He must feel comfortable."

Emma looked to Annabelle, "Futz our lives."

**(T~T)**

Garfield wanted to pray. He wanted to pray that this dinner wouldn't go haywire and that he'd at least have a good friend and crush by the time all was said and done. "Oh Hillary, darling, gorgeous, beautiful wife of mine," Cole began with his wide, signature grin. To anyone who knew Garfield and got the chance to see Cole's grin, would've sworn it was extremely similar. It was baffling.

Even Roy, who _knew_ the details of this being Garfield's foster family, had a hard time believing that Garfield wasn't their biological child. He seemed to just fit in so naturally and they really seemed to care for him just as they would and did Emma.

"What oh estranged, crazy ass husband of mine?" She answered back, almost glaring at him, setting an extra _two_ plates down at the dinner table. They actually needed to get the extension for the table out of the finished basement closet. Which Hillary made a crack about Cole finally 'coming out' of.

He suavely made his way around to his wife, wrapping his arms around her in a hug from behind. He gave her neck a soft kiss, "Baby, legs like those should be wrapped around my neck." He whispered in her ear, a smirk on his face as he could feel Hillary blushing heavily.

Emma giggled, "Good one daddy! I'm gonna say that to my boyfriend!"

Hillary narrowed her eyes, swatting her husband. "Awkward…" she commented softly, her gaze not letting up from Cole, who just gave an aloof grin.

Cole shifted his gaze around the set up table; looking to the apparent crowd they had tonight. "So, the lot of you, who's going to eat who?"

Hillary's eyes widened in horror. Garfield's entire face turned red as he sunk in his seat. "COLE!"

Cole smirked knowingly, "What? I said what's going down with you?"

Hillary glared at him, "_Not_ you - I can tell you that much."

Cole sighed as his wife left to head into the kitchen, grabbing the prepared food to bring it to the table. He looked at Roy, shaking his head. "Bitches be crazy."

Roy gave an all too knowing smirk. "Tell me about it."

Garth continued to stay quiet, seeing as he already had three feet in his mouth from earlier.

Cole was going to oblige a story if they wanted to hear it, "Well, the other day, we were in the store. Hillary just _had_ to have this purse, what the hell's up with chicks and purses and tons of shoes they'll never wear more than twice a year? Anyway, so it was the last one there and this other chick goes to reach for it and Hill's all, 'BITCH PLEASE-' and then some sorta cat fight shit went down, I was told to grab the purse and run, but the mean security guard wouldn't let me go and I thought I'd be taken downtown for questioning," he told them as convincingly as possible, even though Cole knew none of this ever happened, he just wanted to see their faces.

Hillary gave a small chuckle, "Shut up, Cole. You're so apt to tell them about that, but not when you had to tell the guys on death row you were in the slammer for trying to steal a purse."

Cole narrowed his eyes as Garfield and Emma both giggled. Emma thought it was just funny period; Garfield had a bit more depth in his mind about what would've happened – had this all been true.

Roy chuckled, "Oh please. Cole is one bad motha-"

"Shut your mouth!" Garth interrupted.

Roy and Cole just chuckled as if there was some sort of inside joke and everyone else was on the outside. Roy then straightened up; nobody could deny his impeccable table manners.

Hillary, seemingly immediately interested in the two strange boys young lives. "So, Garth, Roy... Are you new friends of Gar's? I don't think we've ever met..."

Roy looked to Garth, allowing for the poor, awkward young lad to make a comeback. Garth took a gulp of water before answering, "Well... Actually, yes. Recently new. We hadn't met before but I'm sure we would've been friends had we met earlier. Gar is a great guy. I'm on the swim team and Gar's on the football team, as you know, so we never really had the chance to meet. But I'm glad we did get the chance. I mean, we don't have a ton in common, but we get along well and-" Garth looked up and noticed the glazed over looks, except for in Hillary who opted to feign interest, that meant he was rambling on once more. "-and now I'm done talking." He finished with a large grin, shoveling food into his mouth. His black hair flawlessly covering the embarrassment in his eyes.

Roy looked up with the smallest hint of a victorious smirk grin playing on his lips. "Well, I guess I can't beat that, but I'll try my best. Gar and I met in the archery club. I'm teaching Gar how to use a bow and arrow. He didn't shoot his foot yet, so I'd say it's going well." He looked over to Gar with a friendly smile.

Garfield blushed, "Yeah, that's… that's it." He seemed to be more nervous than both Roy and Garth combined. Well, Roy was playing it pretty cool, he seemed to be a natural when it came to communicating, where as Garth, not so much.

Cole smirked, "So Gar, I remember you complaining about your back being sore the other day, after practice? How's that doing?"

Garfield blushed once more and gave a shrug, "It's fine, I guess."

Hillary glared across the table at Cole, just having this feeling, this inkling that he'd be coming up with something to say, "Well son," Cole began. "maybe if you didn't spend so much time on your back, you wouldn't be so sore hmm?"

Garfield eyes widened, almost like a deer caught in headlights.

Roy chuckled, "Must be that Rachel girl then, eh Cole? You met her, right? She's a real spitfire, eh?" Roy was trying his best to keep this from being an embarrassment. He didn't want Gar to look back on the day Roy met his parents as a bad memory.

Cole grinned from ear to ear, "My bestest gummy buddy in the entire world?!" He gave a nod, "Yeah, she's cool. I told her that if I have to go to meetings – she's coming with me. We're tight, just as Gar."

Garfield cleared his throat, "If she's here, they just… chat and eat gummy-anything's. Bears, worms… whales. Cole said he swore he was going to get her gummy… private parts to see if she'd even notice before tossing them in her mouth."

Cole laughed, "Well do you think she'd notice if she were sucking on a gummy-"

Hillary glared, "Coleee…"

Cole smiled innocently, "Foot?"

Roy chuckled. "They sell gummy... feet at this candy shop about forty minutes from here. I'll pick some up for ya."

Garth just continued to stuff his mouth. Anything in his mouth was better than words. Even gummy _feet_.

Garfield blew his bangs back, "Anyway…" digging into his lovely whipped mashed potatoes; Hillary knew how to do them just perfectly. He reached delicately for the margarine, wanting to put it on his mashed potatoes quickly so it'd melt just right.

Cole took that moment to switch the topic, "Careers, gents – do we have careers picked out? Aspiring dreams? Mine was to become a porn star."

Garfield cringed as Emma giggled, "You'd never make it daddy." Which cracked the entire table up. Well, Roy, Hillary, Garfield, Emma and Cole himself.

Cole then faked a tear, "And _that's_ the kind of encouragement I get around here when I mention my dreams and ambitions."

Roy directed the question for Garth to answer first, as usual. Garth just shrugged, "I want to be a marine biologist."

Roy seemed to nod in approval. "I want to be a children's psychiatrist." He had only decided just then and there what he wished to be. It changed for everyone who asked him.

Cole nodded in approval, "Excellent choice careers guys, but uh… Gar #2… have you not… seen that horror movie with the huge killer shark that they blew up in the first movie, electrocuted in the second and blew the same thing up again in the third movie?" He noticeably shuddered, "When I saw that… and the first one came out when I was younger than you guys, I didn't bath for a month I was so scared." He told them with a chuckle. He figured when they looked at him skeptically, he should reassure them it was the truth. "No really, that is the truth. Karma… is a real bitch. I mean, I bugged my older cousin to crash his date and so he was a jerk and took his girlfriend and I to see this freaky ass movie."

Hillary chuckled, "Now he won't even crash mine, Annabelle's and Emma's movie dates."

Annabelle laughed, "That's okay. Roy hasn't taken Emma and me to the movies since he cried during Peter Pan."

Roy seemed to rock a bit anxiously, as if it was a traumatizing subject. "I _do_ believe in fairies!" He muttered, and Annabelle and Emma were off laughing at the memory once more.

Cole just shook his head, "So Garfield… you haven't really discussed your career choice with us, are you still undecided?"

Garfield shrugged, "Not really, but it was something I wanted to discuss with you guys."

Cole gave a slight shrug, "Right now is as good a time as any, what's on your mind?" He asked sincerely, both Roy and Garth waited for Cole to come out with a joke or something, but he didn't. He was showing sincerity.

Garfield let out a sigh, "Well… thing is, for me to achieve it, I'd more than likely have to give up football." He was waiting for the other two males to say something, anything that would assure him that he could really reach his dreams if he put his mind to it.

Roy coughed a bit, averting his eyes from Gar. Give up football? That's really something to think about. Scholarships, popularity... Scholarships... scholarships... Roy couldn't grasp the idea of even giving up that lush scholarship. Gar was damn good enough; he might actually have had a chance to win it.

On the contrary, as was everything between Garth and Roy, Garth seemed almost elated. Football was a stupid sport anyway in his opinion. "Whatever it takes to reach your dream, Gar. What is it you'd have to give up football for?"

Hillary nodded, "Yeah sweetheart, you were so into football and this is why we decided to move here – because the school provided football when not all the other high schools did. What's wrong sweet pea? Are the guys on the team hassling you?"

Cole gave a slight nod, listening to what Hillary asked Garfield. He too was interested in what would make Garfield want to give up football. It very well _could_ be that the guys were hassling him, he looked to Roy, then Garth and back at Garfield again. Could also be the life choices Garfield perhaps wanted to make also? It was hard to tell and not knowing almost made the possibilities truly seem endless.

Garfield sighed, moving his mashed potatoes around. "I just… I want to be a vet. I really, really do."

Cole gave a soft smile, "Did that come to you after volunteering at the Humane Society?"

Garfield nodded once more, a genuine smile on his face. "Yeah, I didn't know it until I was there and, y'know, spending time with the animals, where I felt truly at peace, what I wanted to do. And… I don't think a sports scholarship will get me into the schools that I'll need to be in, if I want to make being a vet my reality, y'know what I mean?" Again silence, until someone would speak up that was and strangely, Cole wasn't the first one to do so.

Roy seemed a bit irked, but spoke up anyways. "You never know until you look into it. Besides, what if you change your mind one day? Might as well broaden your opportunities the best you can. Do you like football? You could use it just for recreation and stress relief. You always looked so happy when you were at the games. You played really well, too. Wouldn't want to see a talent go to waste. But you shouldn't play unless, of course, you want to and enjoy it." Roy seemed quiet, simple, and not too bright most of the time. It surprised Gar to hear his reasoning and the thought he put into it.

The pure reasoning of that wasn't the only thing to surprise Gar. He didn't know that Roy had gone to any of his games.

Garth decided, as Gar's friend, to express his own opinion. "Well, the lives of animals are far more important than a football game."

Roy didn't express any emotion on his face. "Who says there can't be time for both? Something to channel stress into is good."

"What if football is what's causing the stress?" Garth countered.

"Then he doesn't have to do it. But he has to remember that he has many options." And with that, the two boys were satisfied to have had their input, and contentedly shut up.

Garfield glanced from one to the other, but he shifted his gaze to Roy, "You actually… went to the games?" He was shocked.

Roy had the faintest blush. "Uh, yea. I did. Not that big a deal." He looked down at the table, seemingly having explained himself as much as he felt needed.

Garfield felt the beginnings of a smile appear on his face, "Oh, is that so?" He asked, a slight sultry tone to his voice, but looking over at Garth's blank face, him continuing to eat, Gar then cleared his throat. Hoping a new topic would soon arise.

Cole looked around the table, then spoke, "So, how many blonds does it take to screw in a lightbulb?"

Roy seemed to have upset feelings about this subject as well. "None, blondes don't screw anything." He sighed.

Cole's eyes widened slightly, then he smacked Garfield's arm. "Well I'll be damned boy! I wouldn't want you to fall under any stereotypes, get loose and jiggy with it. Go sex something already and make me proud." Garfield just sat there, his cheeks remaining a prominent rosy color.

Hillary glared at her husband for the millionth time tonight. "Who the hell says 'jiggy with it'?"

Cole gave her a straight face, "That's not cool anymore?"

Emma and Annabelle both shook their heads in negative response.

"That's alright, Cole. It's groovy, and I'm pickin' up what you're puttin' down, homes! I'm hip!" Roy exclaimed, his confidence reappearing, and bitterness being buried once more.

Cole grinned, "I like you. I'm feelin' your vibe bro."

Hillary sighed, "Cole, you're not cool and I can give you hints about what you won't be feeling tonight."

Emma giggled, "Ooh daddy's on the couch tonight!"

Annabelle looked to her best friend, "Or maybe she'll put him in the doggie house like she did last time."

Garfield chuckled, "Anyway, this… was really good Hill, you outdid yourself."

She gave a smile, "Aww, thanks Gar. Now, what's the plans after dinner?"

Cole gave a shrug and grin, "Oh the usual, it's family streaking time through out the neighborhood."

Roy shrugged. "Well, Annabelle is, of course, free to join you for that. However, I prefer to keep my shirt on until the second date, if you don't mind."

Garth just ate his last bite. He never did find Cole amusing.

Hillary looked from Garth to Cole, giving Cole a warning stare to keep it calm for now. Cole gave a quick nod in his wife's direction. "Well, it all depends on what you boys have written in your schedules. You're both more than welcome to stay if you wish; I have other things to do."

Garfield actually gave a look of concern, "You're not going to join us?"

Cole gave a light sigh, as much as he's always enjoyed a nice game of _Monopoly_ or some type of board game after dinner, he decided it was best to get out of Garth's uncomfort zone. He didn't quite know why, but he had this lingering feeling that Garth didn't care much for him. So being the considerate person Cole was, he figured it'd be better to just get out of their way for awhile. "Nah, I don't think so."

Garth felt almost relieved, but at the same time, out of place. "Actually, I'd better be going as well. My parents worry very much when I stay out too late. You know parents." He smiled. "Thanks for having me, Cole and Hillary. It was all really great." He stood, nodding to everyone with a smile. "See you tomorrow, Gar." He said with certainty.

* * *

**osa-chan: Thank you! I'm glad you find the humor in the story amusing, I hope this chapter made you laugh too! :)**

**mrtutus23: Yeah Cole is a little awkward lmao he would be interesting to meet in person wouldn't he? Hope you continue to read!**

**Thank you for reading and following the story.**

**More to come soon, don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
